Time of Legends: A New Generation
by HKGhost
Summary: Pyrrhia has entered an era that will be sung about and told in legends and epics to come. An IceWing travels to stop a prophecy from happening; a prophecy that will shake the Jade Mountain with Thunder and Ice. With his friends at his side, they will face death, danger, and loss at every turn. But with the help of an animus amulet, they may succeed yet.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, and welcome. I am with [HKG], and you can call me Shadow. Am I a new author? No. I have been here two plus years, have written a 95 thousand plus word story that has 150 plus reviews, and have come here with the intent of make myself known to this archive. I hope you will all enjoy my story, as I am writing both to entertain you and grow in writing. **

**Real quick though, I need to explain something. You see, the books are weird with what they call the dragons paws, so I have to build off what there is. Basically, paw refers to the whole paw. Then they are taking about the actual claws at the end of their fingers or digits, I will say 'talons' or 'claws'. Got that? Paw is the hand, talon or claw are the fingers. Alright, enough babble. So, without further ado:**

Time of Legends

A New Generation

Prologue

The young NightWing thrashed in her sleep, tossing and turning. her whimpers went quiet and unheard, her bared ivory teeth unseen as they flashed in the dark of the room. Her eyes were clenched tightly, almost tight enough for her eyelids to rip. Her claws dug into the pillows that acted as her bed, shredding the fabric and digging small groves into stone floor.

Swimming before her closed eyelids was horror. Death, destruction, battles so fierce and bloody that one would think Armageddon was being fought at that moment. She saw it all. She experienced it all, and there was no way to stop. She tried waking, but it was as if some force held her there, refusing the let the NightWing leave. She whimpered and begged, but the force refused.

At once, her eyes snapped open. The NightWing flung herself away from those cursed cushions and covers, the ones that had held her in their soft and treacherous embrace as she tried to free herself. She almost wanted to bun them in uncharacteristic rage. She couldn't. She had to do something. She was almost possessed. That same force that had held her in her nightmare now forced her to finish what it had started. There was no time to grab any ink or scrolls. She had to use what was available.

Without any hesitation, she dug her talon deep into the soft underside of her left foreleg, right at her elbow. She pulled it down to her wrist, digging a deep bloody trail into her foreleg. Dipping the tip of her talon in it, she began to write on the stone floor. She wrote like a possessed dragon, not pausing 'till she stared morbidly at the four lines beneath her. She covered it with a blanket from her nest of cushions and covers

Finally crying from the pain in her foreleg, she limped over to the doorway of her room. Pulling on the lever caused the circular, flat stone that was the door to roll away and allowed her to leave her room. She quickly found the nearest inkwell and scroll, then made her way back to her room, limping and whimpering, tears dripping down her face. When she returned to her room, she found no one else. She grabbed the lever and pushed it up, which moved the stone door back. She removed the blanket from her bloody verses on the stone, licked the blood from her talon, and transferred those horrid verse to the paper. When she had finished, she looked at the verses, taking time to finally read them.

_Something is coming to shake the earth._

_Something is coming to scorch the ground._

_Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice,_

_unless the lost City of Night can be found._

**A/N: Short, I know, but it is only a prologue, meant to kinda show you how I write and quickly intro the story. Nothing big of long, just short and simple.**

**Also, so no one says something like 'Armageddon is the end of the world, why did you say 'like it was being fought'. Armageddon is NOT the end of the world. It is a battle between God's army and Satan's army that happens at the end of the world.**

**Please review, otherwise I will have no idea what I am doing right or wrong. I will respond to any reviews in author's note at the end of each chapter, plus I will send the reviewer a PM if I can. Till next time.**

**SOLI DEO GLORIA**


	2. I thought you were being nice

**A/N: Hello again. It has been a bout a week since I last updated, and here we are again. Chapter one, the first chapter in this story. I had a pretty good out come of reviews for the prologue, and I hope to get at least that many for my next chapter. I will be responding to the reviews at the bottom. I hope you enjoy this as much as the prologue.**

Chapter 1: 'I thought you were being nice…'

A young IceWing was sleeping in his own dorm. He drowsily rose, lifting his head and yawning, then clambering off of the large cushion that was his bed. The dorm room was large enough to comfortably fit several normal sized dragons, so the IceWing had room to stretch his silvery wings. He walked over to a desk off to the left wall, stopping at it and staring down at the history essay he had written for Master Web's class. He noticed that he had forgotten to sign his name. Dipping his talon into a nearby inkwell, he quickly wrote his name, 'Polar', at the top of the paper.

Polar was a silvery-blue color, his eyes being dark blue like a cold sea. His wing membranes were silver, and the spines on his neck were dark grey. He was a little bit larger than average, and well toned. His scales were bright, but not so much that one would think him vain; one's first impression of Polar would be that he was a respectable dragon. That would be true.

Polar yawned again, wondering if he should lay down again. He stopped thinking such as a dull, heavy reverberation sounded around him. It was the bell that was used to wake dragonets for the day. Polar's ideas of an extra nap had been dashed, but he didn't care all too much. It was time for school. He reached under his desk, pulling out a satchel and tying it to his haunch. Rolling his head and cracking his neck, he pulled the lever down, opened his door, and headed into the hall.

The hall was large enough to easily allow a few full-grown dragons walk shoulder to shoulder, so it easily held the flood of young dragons. All of them in this dorm were in the ages of nine years to twelve years of age, males and females. That was the only way they organized the students here; not by race, nor gender, but the one thing that everyone had in common: age. The age range for the entire Jade Mountain School was from six to twelve. Polar was only ten years of age, so he wasn't new to this age group. Although he looked, he couldn't see his older brother anywhere.

Polar was greeted by a myriad of colors, sizes, and voices as the students of the Jade Mountain school left their dorms and exchanged greetings and small talk. Polar smiled at the camaraderie as the many species as the 'Wings mingled. NightWings chatted to SkyWings, a Rainwing cuddled under the wing of a MudWing, and a group made of a Sandwing, a Seawing, and a IceWing stood closely and laughed with each other. One could barely believe that it was only fifteen years ago that all of these races were tearing each others throats out. Yes, it had been fifteen years since the end of the Great War, and since Queen Thorn had ascended to the throne of the Sandwings. And many things had changed.

For one, the original Sandwing Palace was turned into a housing for the old princess Blaze. While it was expressed clearly that she was not royal, but was staying there simply because she had most of her family killed before her eyes, she still remained her vain self. Although, from the way she was quiet about herself, and the way she would stare at her reflection and study the scars across her muzzle, she had definitely sobered from her ditzy and original state. Thorn had made a home in the Scorpion's Den, renovating it as well.

"Polar!" The IceWing was shook from his revelry when he heard his name called. He turned, and smiled warmly as a female SkyWing made her way to him. Her shiny bronze scales reflected the torchlight as she approached, brassy wings and underbelly completely the metallic tone of her scales. Pearly white teeth showed as she smiled at him, the pair of ruby-red eyes sitting above them smiling as warmly as her lips. "Good morning." She greeted as she walked by his side. Polar draped a wing over her, pulling her tight in a quick and friendly hug before releasing her.

"Morning, Peregrine." He greeted with a smile. "Get that essay done for Master Webs?"

Peregrine, the SkyWing, nodded. "Yeah, just last night. It took quite a while, but I think It is quite good." She said to him. "Yours?"

Polar shrugged. "It went well; I think it will do well." He said modestly. Peregrine smirked.

"You say that about every assignment, then downplay the praise you get." She said, chuckling. "Take a bit of pride in your work."

"I do take pride in my work." Polar countered. "But not vanity." Peregrine smiled at him again and shook her head.

"Nothing I say will change your mind?" She asked.

"You make humility sound like a bad thing." Polar said with a chuckle.

"That is not what I mean!" She protested, but couldn't help but grin as Polar laughed. "I gotta go to see the Headmistress. See you for lunch?" Peregrine questioned as they reached a fork in the tunnel. One branch led deeper into the mountain, while the other was the path out of the mountain.

"Of course. Remember, we are meeting up in the usual place, then going to meet Firebreather." He said, waving as he turned and left. Peregrine called out to him "I will", then disappeared into the mountain.

≤Ω≥

It was later on in the day, much later, that Peregrine was heading out of the mountain, taking her break for lunch. In her satchel strapped to her side was several mangos and a note that said 'Mandatory Mangos'; it was meant for the librarian as a gift from the Headmistress. Peregrine served as the personal page for the Headmistress, which was only one of the two things that set her apart from her fellow students. The other was that, even though she was a SkyWing, she was kind and soft-spoken, never aggressive and always sympathetic. Interestingly enough, it was this kindness that caused her to be accepted by the Head Mistress.

After a few minutes of walking she had reached the cave that led to the fresh air and sun. She smiled widely, launched out of the mountain and into the sun. She grinned wildly as she felt the warm sun embrace her wide wings and back. She whooped as she let herself fall into a dive, spinning and letting the sun turning her into a comet. She calmed, slowly spreading her wings and gliding towards the place where most of the dragonets met during their free time. It was a large forest clearing that was a little away from the mountain. As she glided, she heard the heavy wing beats of a dragon coming to her. She looked, and saw a large MudWing flying to her. As they crossed paths, the MudWing banked around and flew beside her. She recognized him easily.

"Good afternoon, Master Clay." She said with a nod. The MudWing smiled warmly at her.

"Hi, Peregrine." He said. Clay wasn't quite smart enough to actually teach a subject at the school. However, his caring nature made him perfect to simply look after the students, comfort them, counsel them, be a friend to them, and, if it came down to it, fight for them. He had grown in the last fifteen years, for he was now as fully grown and matured dragon. He towered above the dragonets he watched over, his large size not making him intimidating, but more of a massive, warm blanket to wrap yourself in when you feel sad. He stood taller than the rest of the original Dragonets of Destiny, having also broader shoulders and a longer wing span.. "I made sure that some food was saved for you. But no cows… someone ate all of them." Clay said sheepishly with a goofy but sincere smile. Peregrine smiled at him.

"Thank you very much, Master Clay." Peregrine said with a nod of her head. Clay lead her to the rest of the dragons, stumbling as he landed. Peregrine shot a quick look to his hind leg; there was an obvious chunk of missing flesh there. This made a dip in the middle of his leg that was covered by oddly formed scales. Clay bid her goodbye, having to go and watch after the younger dragonets back at the Jade Mountain, his original destination before being side tracked by her. Peregrine smiled and said good-bye as well, looking for Polar now that she was alone. She wasn't alone for much longer though.

"Hey there, Peregrine." The female SkyWing stiffened slightly, turning to see a male MudWing standing behind her. Four other mudwings, his brothers and sisters, flanked his side. Due to this ones size, it was obvious he was the bigwings of the group.

"Hey, Mire." Peregrine greeted. The MudWing, Mire, flared his nostrils, making it obvious he was smelling for something. The MudWing was one that she was barely acquainted with, but she had seen him around enough times to lean at least his name.

"You got some fruit on you. Can me and my sibs have some?" Mire, the bigwings, asked with a smile that revealed his fangs.

"Sorry," Peregrine said. "But the fruit is for someone else, from the Headmistress herself." She said with a smile, one that would hopefully defuse their hostility. It failed as Mire's siblings fanned out, surrounding her.

"Well, that answer doesn't quite work for us." Mire said as he stepped closer, holding himself high then her. "Just give us the food and nothing… bad, will happen." Peregrine shook her head.

"Sorry, but I can't. They are not mine to give." Peregrine hoped that Mire wouldn't push.

"Well, you have them, so they are yours to give. So, give them to us." Mire said again. Peregrine didn't know what to do. She didn't want to give them fruit, simply because it would lead to them getting in trouble. She didn't really have to choose though.

"Hey!" A familiar looking and sounding IceWing grabbed Mire's tail, yanking him back. Mire yelped in shock growling and turning around to look at the offender. "Now, I say you go away and leave the gal alone." He said with a growl and narrowed eyes.

The IceWing resembled Polar, but his scales were more blue than silver. His eyes were practically chips of ice, they were that pale blue. The spines on the back of his neck were black, and his wing membranes were silvery like Polar's. Unlike Polar, he was clearly taller and more well-built than most IceWings his age, which was eleven years.

"Why the hell do you care?" Mire asked growling.

"Doesn't matter why I care. All that matters is that if you don't leave now," The IceWing's paw shoot out, slapping Mire across the face. "Your 'tough guy' reputation will be completely ruined." He snarled. Mire growled, holding himself high as he stood at his full height, showing himself to be easily taller than the IceWing.

"You, slapped me?" He growled. "That is perhaps one of the mo-" Mire's insult was cut off as the IceWing slapped him again. Mire stared in shock at the IceWing's audacity.

"The what? Weakest? Sissiest?" The IceWing slapped Mire again, but this time his claws dug in to Mire's cheek and left light, bloody streaks. "Doesn't matter if it is weak or not. It is embarrassing. You are getting slapped, right in the face." The IceWing swung his paw to slap Mire. The MudWing, having learned from before, jerked his head back. The IceWing's paw had missed, only to whip around again and slap Mire with his knuckles. That was more painful.

"And there is nothing you can do about it." The IceWing sneered. Mire was smarter than this. The IceWing was trying to bait him into something, although what was unknown. Mire did the only thing he could think of to avoid being baited into further embarrassment. He stopped for second, realizing the trap the IceWing had set. Any form of trying to physically retaliate would be met with the IceWing's cool head, pain, and Mire's embarrassment. So, to avoid such, he would have to leave. He had fallen right into the little ploy. He decided to take the small way out, and simply snorted, walking past the IceWing and beckoning his siblings follow.

"That, Rime, thank you!" Peregrine said to the IceWing, smiling. "I didn't think that you wou-" She was silenced as the IceWing, Rime, slapped her hard across the face.

"Shut up, wench." The IceWing, Rime, said with a cold glare. "Don't bother trying to thank me. You have something I need, and I don't want to get blamed for taking two things." The IceWing said, holding out his paws. Peregrine sighed.

"I thought you were being nice…" She said softly as she reached into her satchel and handed Rime her essay, the same one she had been telling Polar about earlier. Rime snatched it from her.

"That was a stupid thought." Rime said as he snatched the scroll from her, stuffing it in a satchel that was tied to his flank.

"Oh, I see!" Mire yelled back. He had not walked that far away when he had heard the familiar sound of scales slapping against each other.

"Yeah, she is my turf." Rime tossed back.

"Don't want anyone else 'plowing your field?'" Mire mocked, wigglings his hips in a suggestive way. His siblings laughed at the insinuation, and Rime leapt at them. Mire thought he was a fool, quickly shifting his weight to be able to use his superior size to counter Rime's charge. He didn't expect Rime to barrel into his youngest brother. He was frozen in shock and surprise as the IceWing went past him and into his brother, sending the both of them rolling.

Unfortunately for young MudWing, Rime had the obvious size advantage. That, despite his high grades in combat class, Rime had no qualms with taking every dirty and cheap blow he could find. He dug his teeth to his gums into the young MudWing's back, dragging his serrated claws along his back. The young MudWing cried in pain as his scales were pulled off of his body.

Mire was pulled from his reverie at his brother's screams. He grabbed onto Rime and literally threw him several feet around. The other siblings, his other brother and his two sisters, growled as they rushed him. Rime rolled to his feet just as the three reached him. The brother reached Rime first. The IceWing stepped to the side and quickly avoided the charge, ramming his head against his side and shoving him a few feet away. Then both of the sisters tackled Rime to the ground. He was lying on his stomach as they pinned him down, holding his forearms to the ground as they stood painfully on his wings. The brother tried to pin Rime's lower half, but the IceWing kicked out his hind legs and kicked him across the head.

Mire then stomped on Rime's back, causing him to cough. "Why in the three moons would you do that?" Mire threateningly hissed to Rime as he crouched in front of him, whispering to him.

"So you know that when you pick a fight with me, I will do any bloody thing I can to win." With that, he snapped his head forward, digging his fangs into Mire's sensitive snout. The MudWing jerked his head back. "Tend to your brother!" Rime yelled. "Beating me will just get you in as much trouble."

Mire growled. He would love to beat the IceWing senseless, but the moaning of his brother wouldn't let him. He made a motion to his siblings, and they released Rime. Not before kicking him solidly. Mire grabbed his youngest brother, slinging him over his back and snorting at Rime. He and the rest of his siblings flew away, leaving Peregrine staring at the downed IceWing.

As Rime tried to stand, he felt another dragon help him up, and then start to speak.

"Can you try to pick fights you can win?" The dragon asked as he set Rime to his feet, only to be pushed away. Peregrin looked at who was helping Rime, seeing the familiar silvery-blue scales of Polar as he helped the bully of an IceWing. As Rime ignored the question, Polar asked another one.

"You are not foolish enough to turn that in, are you?" When he was shoved away, Polar stood besides Peregrine, facing Rime, who snorted and tossed his head.

"Course not. Gonna use it as a template, as well as use the research on it." Rime said smirking. "You know me better than that. We are both smarter than that." The IceWing turned to leave, but Polar was in front of him before he could.

"Rime, you can't leave with that." Polar said as he held out his paws. "Please, just give me the scroll." Polar begged. Rime snorted pushing past him. "Please do not do this." He begged again as he leapt in front of Rime.

"Why in the three moons do you care?" Rime snarled.

"You're my brother." Polar said pleadingly. "That is the only reason I need."

"You are my younger brother. I should be looking out for you." Rime pointed out. "And inversely, you should leave my business alone." The older of the brother pointed. He held himself above Polar, growling at him. "So get out of my way."

"We have equal responsibilities to each other." Polar countered as he pushed back against Rime. "We must be like iron on iron, sharpening each other." Polar sighed. "I cannot allow to take that scroll. Do you realize what will happen if you are caught? The Headmistress has reached the end of her patience with you. You will be expelled."

"And I will fail my history course if I do not turn in a complete essay. This is the last one of the season; I will not fail." Rime growled.

"I am sorry, but you already have." Rime groaned loudly at the voice of the Headmistress, turning around and saying loudly. "Look Peregrine! Your third _deus ex machina _of the day!"

Of course, he said this as he faced down the Headmistress. She was a rich golden SandWing. Her eyes were a grey-green in contrast to the usual black of most SandWings, and also lacked their poisonous tail barb.

"It happens to be the deformed headmistress, Sunny!"

**A/N: Yeah, not as long as I would like it to be. However, it is still a decent size for the beginning, and ends in a nice place. **

**I want to thank Zilla0128 for being t beta reader, but I am sorry if there were mistakes still.**

**Also, 'Rime' means '****frost formed on cold objects by the rapid freezing of water vapor in cloud or fog'. SO yes, it does relate to ice.**

**Now, usually in the A/Ns at the end, I take the time to respond to reviews that people have left on my chapter. THey can be short or long, it just depends on how I feel and what the Review says. I will only respond to reviews on the prior chapter. However, ANYONE who leaves a review will recieve a PM from me in response. You might not have this time around, mostly because I was busy with school**

_**mysteryreader6626: **_**Yes, it is well written. Like I said, my last story had great reviews and response, so I expect this to be at least some what good. Thank you though.**

* * *

**_Secret:_ It is kinda, but not really. Ii is my interpation of what would happen next, imagining Moon Rising never existed. I might change this story based on how Moon Rising turns out, but I don't think that I will.**

* * *

**_Queen Glory of the Rainwings: _Yes, I am personally proud of the way she gets her visions, mostly because it is my way of commenting on the fact that all NightWings want them. Guess what? They are horrible.  
**

**I didn't want any one seeing, but now that I think about it, it might have been a good idea. Oh well, I can still work things out. But I wanted no one else because I wanted there to be this sense of loniness and isolation.**

* * *

_**theuone: **_** hope it is. Have you read my prior story? This is gonna be like that. If you want to know what I am talking about, look at my prior story, on my profile It is the long one.**

* * *

**_Zila0128: _Okay. I like the change, simply because it will make later chapters and scenes that much more unpredictable and dark.  
**

* * *

**Right, thank you all for reviewing, and good bye. See you next week,and remember to review. **

**SOLI DEO GLORIA**


	3. May I leave? Now?

**A/N: Here we are; chapter 2. Fun fun fun. I hope you all enjoy it. To allwho review last time, thank you very much. Not much to dally on, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: "May I leave? Now?"

"Rime, I think it will be best for you to go to my office." The Headmistress and fully grown Dragonet of Destiny, Sunny, said to the rude IceWing. She resembled her mother in the sense of having a small build, one that she would probably never grow out of. She still kept her characteristic kindness, although it has matured from naive idealism to a comforting, sympathetic, motherly love for most dragons she meets.

"Really? I have to do that?" Rime said with an awed voice, eyes wide. "I thought I was going to the kitchen for extra desserts." Rime's awed voice gave way to scathing sarcasm as he teeth bared and eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?" He snarled, having the audacity to question the princess of the SandWings, one of the dragons that ended a war, and his own Headmistress. He gave none of the respect that she had earned from her feets fifteen years ago, nor any for her positions of authority.

"I came to watch after the you all while Clay was in the mountain." Sunny explained, looking down at Rime with a disappointed face. Her patience had grown considerably ever since she found herself dealing with many, many young dragons. However, Rime's consistently rude and defiant behavior had whittled it to near nothing.

"Really? I thought the oaf would have had to be lead to mountain, otherwise he would be distracted by cows, or get lost due to his stupidity." Rime spat out. "I meant why are you here, getting me in trouble?"

Peregrine covered her mouth to stop from gasping in shock. She had heard rumors of Rime's rudeness, but to see him openly insult one of their caretakers, and in front of the headmistress… she couldn't imagine anyone that stupid or bold. Sunny barely flinched at the insult, having been used to such from her years dealing with Rime.

"Yet he is trusted to handle the younglings, as well as nearly fully grown dragons yourselves, with kindness, gentleness, and fairness." Sunny countered evenly. Usually, a dragonet was almost mature by the age of nine years, when they were no longer considered 'dragonets', but instead 'younglings'. When they have reached the age of twelve years, they are almost completely matured, and generally recognised as adults. It was the main reason that dragons stayed till they were twelve.

"Yes, the one with the child's mind is perfect for looking after children." Rime shot out quickly.

"Rime, leave. You know the way to my office." Sunny said, not wanting to argue with the dragon.

"Right, I have been there enough to have the path memorized." Rime said, turning and walking away. "You know what, I have a question." Rime said, turning around when he had walked far enough away; he had Peregrine's essay in his paw. "Why in hell are you the headmistress, when you are as disfigured and useless as the Librarian?" As a way of salting the wound and then dipping it in alcohol, he bit off a large piece of Peregrine's essay, dropped it on the ground, then ground it into the dirt with his foot as he walked away. Sunny had almost snapped at Rime for such an uncalled for insult to herself and her friend, but held her tongue by literally biting it. She did her best to ignore the metallic taste that flooded her mouth.

Swallowing the blood and saliva, Sunny sighed as she turned to Peregrine, who was staring wide-eyed at her ruined essay. She trotted to it, picking it up in her forepaw, staring dumbly at the ruined essay.

"This was the last assignment of this quarter, before we leave for home." Peregrine said as she stared at the dusty, torn scroll.

"Don't worry, Pera." Sunny said as she gently laid her paw on her shoulders and used Peregrine's nickname. "I will talk with Webs and explain thing to him. You will have more time to finish it." The kindly SandWing informed, smiling down at her. Peregrine sighed sadly.

"That doesn't change the tediousness of repeating my work, nor the fact that it was Polar's brother that did so." The SkyWing said, casting a sideways glance at Polar as he draped a comforting wing over her back.

"I'll help you anyway I can, you know I always will." He said, giving her a comforting pat with his wing. Peregrine cracked a smile at him, mouthing her thanks. "What will happen to Rime?" Polar asked, looking up from Peregrine. While Sunny was taller than both of them, most normal sized dragons their age would be close to her height, just like Peregrine and Polar.

Sunny sighed deeply, knowing what she had to do, and what she had a responsibility to do as the Headmistress. "He will be expelled, and not allowed to return after this quarter." The Jade Mountain school year is made up of four 'quarters'. These quarters are two months of work with a few days off, plus one month completely off. Usually the students return to their homes and spend the time with their families.

"What!?" Polar exclaimed. "No! You can't expel him!" The IceWing said stepping away from Peregrine and in front of Sunny. "Please, Headmistress Sunny, I beg of you. Do not expel him. Let him return again, give him another chance!" Polar pleaded, looking desperately at her.

"He has been given enough chances. From the day the both of you were first enrolled, to this day. He has always been a bully, and has yet to show genuine respect for any of his teachers or those in authority over him. He has expended all of his chances." Sunny explained.

"He is my brother! Please, he cannot be expelled. I will share his punishment, as long as he stays here. I should have been looking after him after all." Polar said, almost on the verge of franticness, so was his desperation for his brother staying with him, and away from the punishment of his parents.

"Polar, that is not necessary. You had nothing to do with this at all." Sunny said.

"What about your creed? Excepting any dragon, despite their heritage, their tribe, their gender or beliefs? Why then do you reject Rime?" Polar challenged, surprising Sunny and Peregrine. Neither knew that Polar's love for his brother was so deep.

"That is true. However, we can only accept people who actually wish to be here. From what have have seen of Rime's actions, that is not his wish." Sunny said, stepping around Polar only to have the IceWing leap in front of her again.

"But what of the friends that he will leave behind? Is he to leave those budding relationships?" Polar asked.

"He forfeited that right when he willingly continued to break almost all of our rules, with no remorse or no recourse."

"He can change! I will help him!"

"Polar, you have to let him go."

Polar sighed, hanging his head and looked defeated. "But he is my brother." He said softly. "We have always been with each other since the days of our hatching. Please, let him stay." Polar begged.

"I am sorry, Polar. You are a good dragon, loving and merciful. But you are not in control, and do not have the responsibilities I have. You can afford to think of mercy for your brother, but I have to think about justice for all the dragonets and dragons here. He will most likely be expelled." Sunny explained, sighing as she walked away. "I have other things that I must do. I am sorry that I have to do this in the first place, but it must be done." Sunny explained, walking away to watch after other younglings.

Sunny had almost reject the offer for this position, knowing that she would have to do things like this. She had only accepted it on the advice of her mother saying it would help her for when she would have to eventually take assume the throne from her mother. Sunny had so far seen exactly what her mother had meant. She had learned how to administer punishments and justice, and then how to sleep the following night. The warming body of Qibli had helped, very much. After Thorn had become queen, she had assigned Qibli to be Sunny's personal bodyguard. Slowly, after years and years bonding, the two began an awkward and romantic relationship. He had recently started sleeping in Sunny's chambers, hoping to calm her.

"Polar? You know that Rime constantly bullied me, right?" Peregrine offered to him as Sunny walked away. "How can you justify that?"

"I can't." Polar said to her. "I can only justify my actions like this; he is my brother. For the longest time, we have been close." The IceWing's wings hung by his side. "I understand that this is what he deserves. That doesn't stop it from upsetting me." Rime said with a sigh.

"I… I don't really blame you…" Peregrine said quietly. "Let's go to the library." She said, smiling at Polar in hopes of cheering him up. Polar, despite himself, knew that his sadness would only upset her. She was more important to him, so he smiled back.

"Yeah," He responded. "Firebreather is waiting for us." Peregrine nodded stepping in front to lead Polar to back to the Library. Since the lunch hour had only recently began, they had plenty of time. The two young dragons flew off, back to the Jade Mountain.

When they arrived, they made their way in and to the library, where Firebreather liked to spend time with her father. Unlike the dorm rooms, the library had no door. It was a large arch-way, and it was supposed to be symbolic; that knowledge was open to and offered to everyone who simply wanted to have it. Also, that knowledge didn't need a door to hide behind. However, the rumor was that it was easiest to have no doors for the sake of the librarian, who had been blinded a long time ago.

Polar and Peregrine walked into the library, and were instantly met with the sight of the librarian. The Librarian was relatively young, around twenty ones years of age. He was a long, tall, and slim NightWing. Around his eyes was a black strip of cloth, hiding his vacant, sightless stare and the burn scars that gave it to him. He was laying on a cushion, a circular table surrounding him; it was close enough to the ground for him to step over, though. His wings were gently brushing over scrolls that were on the table, and ever so often he would scratch a few note sloppy notes on a piece of paper, writing by memory more than sight. However, these scrolls were different from the regular ones. They were on stiff paper, and had small bumps in particular arrangements that allowed the blinded dragon to 'read'. Upon the soft steps of Polar and Peregrine's entrance, as well his personal habit, the librarian's head turned to the newcomers.

"Who's there?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Don't worry Starflight. It's me, Peregrine. Polar is here too." The SkyWing introduced, Polar saying 'hello' as well. Starflight, for that was the librarian, smiled.

"Hello. Are you here for Firebreather? She is in the back, looking at scrolls referring to prophecies." Starflight told them.

"Thank you. Also, I was told by Sunny to give these to you." Peregrine said as she walked up to him, taking the mangoes out of her satchel and placing them in front of Starflight. "It came with a note. I'll read it real quick." Starflight had smelled the mangoes, and smiled.

"Mandatory Mangoes." He said at the same time as Peregrine, causing the SkyWing to tilt her head in confusion.

"How did you know what the not was going to say?" She asked.

"It is an old joke between us Dragons of Destiny." Starflight said with a chuckle. "Would you mind putting them in my satchel?" Peregrine responded positively, placing the mangoes in the satchel that hung from Starflight's neck. "Now, you said Firebreather is in the back," the SkyWing asked. Starflight nodded, motioning in a direction that wasn't the back of the library. Peregrine and Polar kindly ignored the mistake, made their thanks verbally known, and walked to the back.

When they had reached the section of the library that dealt with prophecies, they heard the gentle scratching of notes being written. Entering the aisle, they saw a young, small NightWing. Her scales were a such a dark shade of purple, they resembled black, and her underbelly was a gentle silvery color. The spines along the back of her neck were dark, dark purple. Around her wrist was a thin line of silver scales, that particular pattern specific to her mother, Fatespeaker. She also had the same scales by her eyes.

"Firebreather." Polar said lightly as he walked to his young friend. Firebreather was seven years old, and also on the small size for her age. But she was quite smart. Not many knew it, due to her soft-spoken and shy nature. She looked, starting and fumbling to roll the scroll of her notes up, stuffing it in a satchel that was laying on the ground nearby. Several scrolls were opened around her, with a stack of five more behind her.

"H-hi." She stumbled, rushing about to clean all the scrolls around her. Peregrine picked one up before Firebreather could put it away.

"'Theories on Prophecies: How The Experience Might Feel'?" She said as she read the title, quite surprised at the topic. Picking up another, she read the title aloud. "'Premonitions and Other Sights of the Future'?"

"'NightWings and Their Innate Abilities'? ''The Diamond Mirror: Workings of the Animus Object that Sees the Future'?" Polar had joined Peregrine, picking up two other scrolls while Firebreather stared at her paws like a punished youngling. "Interesting topic?" Polar asked as he smiled kindly at Firebreather.

"Yeah…" She said. "I heard my mom talking about them, so I thought I would look them up." The young NightWing shuffled a little. "May I have them back now?" Polar and Peregrine nodded, handing the scrolls back to her. The topic of Firebreather's reading choices was quickly changing. The attention shifted from Firebreather's forearm. There was a large, white bandage wrapped around it.

"What happened to your forearm?" Peregrine gasped, grabbing her arm and unwrapping the bandage. Firebreather protest, but Peregrine was too big for her to simply push away. When she had unwrapped the bandage,she was greeted by the unwelcome sight of a long, clean slice all the way up Firebreather's forearm. "Where did you get this?" She asked as she started at the wound.

"I-I t-t-tripped." The poor dragonet stuttered. Just like she always did when she tried to lie.

"Was it Rime? Was he bullying you again?" Peregrine questioned softly, Polar staring at his claws, his spines laying flat against his neck and his ears pinned in shame.

"No... I tripped." She insisted, wincing as Peregrine gently examined the cut.

"How did you get this checked without anyone asking questions?" Peregrine asked. The nurses were always great at keeping detailed records of what happened to the students, and how it happened.

"I went the to RainWing nurses at sun high." Firebreather admitted, staring at her paws. "They wanted to get back to their allowed nap, so they fixed my up and sent me off. Can we please just leave it alone? It is clean, no chance of infection... Please?" Firebreather begged, looking up at the two of them. Peregrine shared a look with Polar, the IceWing nodding. Peregrine sighed, and agreed.

"Hey, Firebreather," Polar started, "Peregrine lost an essay. I was going to help her make a new one. Want to join us?" A small smile spread across her face; the little dragonet loved learning about history.

"Of course."

≤Ω≥

It was at least an hour later. Polar and Peregrine thankfully shared a time of studying after lunch, so they were in no trouble. However, Firebreather had to leave for another class she had. At this time, though, Peregrine and Polar had stopped writing the essay. It was finished, so the two of them were relaxing. They in the library's main hub, where Starflight was, on one of the cushions set up for dragons to sit and read on. Despite them being made to comfortably fit one dragon, both of them laid on the same one. Polar was laying on his stomach and chest with his head resting on his paws. Peregrine laid right next to him, allowing her eyes to drift close as he leaned against him. She let out a comfy purr as she felt Polar's wing extend over her back, unconsciously looping her tail around his, she laid her head on top of Polar's neck. The two had actually been laying like this for the better part of the hour.

They were roused when Polar gently pick up his head, stretching his neck and yawning widely. Peregrine copied him, then warmly and instinctively nuzzled his neck with a content purr. Polar smiled sleepily at her, then gently licked the top of her head, causing her to giggle.

"So, have you, uh, have you thought about my… 'offer'?" Polar nervously asked. Peregrine stiffened slightly, but relaxed.

"Polar, I have. I think I have an answer." She said.

"What about the other male you had affections for?" Polar asked.

"The other male doesn't matter anymore." Peregrine said. "After thinking about it, it wouldn't matter either way." Polar's heart beat slightly faster. Was this really happening?

"I don't want to make you chose at all. It is something I never tried to put on you. I, I just… We are so close… I thought we would… work. If I would have known, I would have said nothing." Polar said to her.

"I am glad you did." Peregrine said. "Please, listen to me. You have been my friend since we both arrived here. You have protected me, and supported me, and listened to me. You have been the best friend anyone could have possibly wanted, and the one that I needed." Peregrine took a deep breath, her heart thumping madly. "Polar, I love you. I want to try and have a romantic relationship with you. So, yes. I do accept your offer." Peregrine hoped more than anything that Polar still wanted her.

"Peregrine, I love you." He said to her, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. She started slightly, but closed her eyes and leaned into the affection. This was quite a good day, at least for these two.

≤Ω≥

"Tell me, Rime, why do you think that you are here?" Sunny and Rime sat in her office. It was a simple room, near the top of the mountain. There was a skylight, allowing impressive beams of sun to spill into and around the room. The light draped Sunny's shoulders and back, making her resemble a gold statue. There was a cushion that she sat on, a desk in front of her. Behind a divider near the halfway mark of the room was her sleeping area. Rime was sitting on his haunches across from her, his paws planted firmly in front of him

"No reason. No reason what-so-ever. I am on this moons forsaken planet because of some accident. And that is depressing. It means there is no point to my life at all. I am just a bag of flesh, blood, and scales. With no reason for my existence, I have no reason for life. The only difference between me and a speck of dust is nothing. For what am I if not a speck of dust on the skin on the earth? This continent is small, and I am a small on it. Small on small, surrounded by the massiveness known as the sea. And then, the earth itself is surrounded by the sky, which has no limit that we can find."

"Rime, do not mock me with your astronomy and rhetoric." Sunny said. "Besides, your performance in both of those subjects is disappointing, considering your brother being the one of the top students."

"Who do you think is the one that tutors him and debates him on all his ideas when we are supposed to be sleeping?"

"Why do you think that I have called you here, instead of simply expelling you on the spot?" Sunny asked, irritated at being interrupted.

"Oh, that is simple. Your mercy and kindness extend perfectly to the point of stupidity." Rime replied with a smug smile. It took Sunny only a second to form a response.

"Then by your definition, if they extended to the point of practicality, then that would also be the point of nonexistence. My mercy and kindness should be thanked by you, not scorned." Sunny countered, causing Rime to stare at her upsettingly.

"So what now? Are you going to offer me another chance? If I apologize?" Rime mocked.

"... No. However, the answer to any suggestion is clear." Sunny said. "To make things official, you are expelled from the Jade Mountain School. After the end of this quarter, you will not be allowed to return." Sunny said officially. Rime made no movement of being upset at all, blankly staring at you. "I am sorry that you have to leave your friends behind you. Especially Seal… Although her mother disapproves of you two, I always thought you made a great couple."

"Oh, now you bring that aggressive, loud, arrogant, foolish, annoying and self-centered hypocrite of a mother into this?!" Rime snapped. The mention of Seal, easily the best thing that has happened to him so far, and her disapproving mother, caused him to lose his head.

"You can't blame her that much. You have a reputation of being a bully to everyone; even your teachers, who are her friends." Sunny said. "Tsunami doesn't take well to people insulting her friends." Rime settled back down. "I am sorry that I have to separate you from friends. I understand your situation at home."

"So you know I am my father's bastard kid?" Rime asked, growling at her. "And that Polar's mother hates me?"

"From what Polar says, it seems more like she doesn't care about you. If anything, she hates what you stand for." Sunny said. "You are your father's son, looking much more like him than Polar; but you are not her son. You must realize, it hurts her. Hurts in wayas you can't undersstand, as you have no children, nor a mate, and do not know the relationships and love that is shared." Sunny said, looking down at the poor child. "You must understand the pain that she must feel whenever she sees you."

"And that justifies her neglect!?" Rime snapped once more. "I have no solace from her. I come to her in pain, and she offers me ice! Polar goes to her, she offers him herds and medicines and all he could need! By the Moons, when I cut myself, he would cut himself, and we would split whatever she gave him!" Rime fumed.

"Do you expect her to welcome her husband's bastard son with open arms?" Sunny said calmly. "She has to grow to you. You cannot expect her to love you like her own overnight."

"It has been ten years!" Rime exclaimed. "Ten years I am neglected by her!"

"Then maybe this is what is needed to melt her cold heart." Sunny suggested. "Time alone, with you, your father, and your mother. Perhaps that is what is needed for he you finally accept you." Rime sighed as he laid his tail across his forepaws.

"May I leave? Now?" Rime asked. Sunny nodded, watching as the IceWing slunk to the door. He turned his head to her, as if to insult her further. He stopped, looked ahead, and left. It wasn't in him to make any comment.

**A/N: Yes, Rime is that shamelessly rude to Sunny, the nicest one. But that is kinda the point; he is supposed to be a massive jerk face. You are all supposed to hate him. So tell me in the reviews, do you hate Rime yet? And in case you don't know, a bastard child is generally a child that was born to an unmarried girl. In this context, it means that Rime and Polar have the same Father, but Rime's father had 'fun' with another dragoness, and brought back the egg that was Rime.**

**Zilla0128: That is the point. Polar is supposed to have the kind of love that is willing to overlook Rime's bitterness, and continue to love him. And with the reveal of Rime's heritage, then it should make a bit more sense why he wants to help his older half-brother.  
**

* * *

**Guest: Thank you, and I update Thursdays. Or I will try to. I had these chapters pre-written, so now I have to work on new ones, and I have school.**

* * *

**theuone: No, but it makes me upset that someone already has these names. I am not changing them, for certain reasons that I will not say. But when they happen, everyone will scream at me. And I will laaaaaaaaugh so loudly.**

**SOLI DEO GLORIA**


	4. A Year Away is Cheap Payment

Chapter Three: All I ask of You.

"Finally!" Groaned the female SeaWing as the bell slowly tolled, marking the end of the classes, for the rest of the day. Her eyes, horns, as wells as the long line of fin-like spines along her neck and back were all a dark, dark blue, close to being black. She had sapphire blue scales, and sky blue wing membranes. The swirling star-burst pattern of glowing stripes on her body glowed green, standing in strong contrast to her scales. The contrast highlights the curves of her body, though. Oddly enough, she had a small, glowing scale by her eye, one that she would flash when flirting, and it gave her quite a jaunty look. Around her neck was of a necklace of pearls, her mother's first piece of jewelry.

The SeaWing couldn't have been happier as she haphazardly stuffed the scrolls in her satchel and bolt out the door. She despised her rhetoric class; so many fancy words and tricks and traps. So many allusions and formalities. Why not state the obvious, say what needs to be said? The SeaWing groaned, remembering her mother's answer.

'I had to learn it, so you do to. If you want to know why, ask your grandmother.' The SeaWing chuckled at the answer, frowning slightly. She missed the days when her and her mother got along like that. They had similar personalities, both being straightforward and fiercely protective. They had many times of laughter and fun, but then, he happened. He had separated their relationship, not on purpose, but because the SeaWing insisted on befriending him. As she walked down the stone halls, she thought about happier memories with her mother, her twin brother, and her father. They had so many happy times, till she had started attending the Jade Mountain. That seemed to be the root of the problem. The SeaWing sighed as she made her way to the Hub.

The hub was the spot in the Jade Mountain where the wide hallways lead to the dorms, classes, professor's offices, and outside to the sun. The Hub was quite large; not big enough to fit all the dragons under the Jade Mountain, but big enough to fit the flood of dragons passing through. There was a large support in the center of the Hub. Some headed to their dorms for rest or work, but most headed outside, to fly with their friends, or to debate another one of their peers about a certain philosophy or theology. She made her way the pillar at the center, standing by it as she waited for her fellows. Eventually the form of the tall, thin SandWing made its presence, slipping in next to her.

"Hey, Mamba." The SeaWing greeted. Mamba, the SandWing, nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You are allowed to speak, you know that, right?" The SeaWing asked sarcastically. Mamba tilted his head and nodded. "I swear, you're the only person I know who can nod sarcastically."

"You are perceiving that the nod is sarcastic, when, in actuality; you are interpreting the physical motion as sarcastic due to your own personality and based off of your own experience." The SeaWing turned around, seeing Rime prowl towards the two of them with a smirk glued to his face. When he got close enough the SeaWing wrapped her tail around her back, causing him to gag in surprise as she jerked his head close to hers. She looked at him sternly for a second, then leaned forward and kissed him. Rime's eyes widened for a second, his ears pricking up and facing forward as his spines rustled and stood up. His eyes quickly shut, and the SeaWing released his neck as she pulled away.

"Nice to see you too, Seal." Rime said, the SeaWing smirking back at him. Rime just happened to be the dragon her mother so disapproved of.

"Didn't see that coming?" She asked her smirk self-assured.

"No, I thought you would be upset at me being late to meet you." Rime admitted with a shrug. "Glad to see that you didn't freak out."

"Well, that is because I haven't gotten upset yet!" Seal said loudly, smacking Rime on the back of his head. "You are late, and you never met me for lunch!" She said angrily. "I actually had something planned! This was supposed to be something big and special; I had planned the food, the spot, and the time! And you didn't even show up!" Seal ranted, growling in his face. "I told you about this prior! We had planned this a week ago! And you didn't show! There was something important, something vital that I had to tell you!"

"You know how sexy you are when you are angry?" Rime deadpanned. "And while I do love looking at you when you are sexy, there is no pleasure of me looking at you when you are genuinely upset; only the need to reconcile any and everything that I have done to you." Rime gently pulled her to him with his wings. "I am as depressed as you that I missed our meeting. That is why I have another one set up right now. Will you join me, Seal?"

Seal tried pushing against his chest, but his stronger wings held her there till she sighed and leaned against him. "Yes, I would like to."

Rime gently and lovingly licked the top of her head. "Good. There is something I need to tell you." Seal nodded, and then asked.

"What about Mamba?" She asked. The tall SandWing motioned for them to leave, shaking his head at her concern.

"I think he will work on his logic class work." Rime said, leading Seal away with his wing over her back.

"I am still upset at you." Seal said as she gently growled at him.

"That will just make tonight a lot more fun." Rime whispered into her ear, nipping it. Seal growled and affectionately bumped her head against Rime's neck.

"You might not get anything tonight." She teased.

"Perhaps not…" Rime said, his voice drifting off.

"Think I am just gonna lift my tail and let you have fun, especially after you stood me up?" Seal said with a smirk.

"Yes, I do. You seem very forgiving when you get antsy." Rime smirked back down at her.

"In all seriousness, don't stand me up." Seal deadpanned

"I will only waste your time when we are with each other." Rime replied with a shrug of his shoulders

"Is that a reference?" The SeaWing peered at him, wondering if he was being flirty or nice.

"No. It is a compliment." Seal was honestly surprised. She decided to be sarcastic instead of thankful.

"Really?! How rare!" Rime stared down at her.

"Yes, so I expect you to not talk a lot today." Seal stared at him upsettingly.

"You are not making me happy."

"I enjoy your company too."

≤Ω≥

Firebreather stared at the scroll in front of her. The young NightWing still stared as she waited for the words to flow. She couldn't. The paper stared at her, its blank, the tawny face staring at her with a blank, mocking expression. She scowled. She should be able to write. She was good enough to. She knew her rhetoric teacher adored her poems and praised their craftiness, as well as clever their wordplay and comparisons. It was always a puzzle to figure out what one meant. To Firebreather's pride and boasting, if she ever had the courage to have pride, she never really had to think. They flowed like honey, sweet to the eyes, thick and calm. Not a single thought, even in her favorite place, under a free overlooking a small glade. Down in the glade were two groups of dragons, two of them were debating each other, while the remaining four sat and watched with passive faces. The five were to act as judges for the two debating dragons, which were a SkyWing and a SeaWing.

Not finding anything coming to her mind, she picked up a scroll, and began to read. After a few lines, she identified as a scroll about Pyrrhia's three gods. Deciding that it was always good to have an understanding of her gods, she decided to read it. Starting at the top, she began to read.

_'Virtus is the god of strength and service, and the patron of both the SandWings and the MudWings. He is the strongest of the three gods, but also the quietest. He is the only male god, and also the lowest among them, as he was used by the other two for the most menial tasks. He never makes any indication of being upset, but goes to his next job with no complaint. In most poems and writing, he is silent, making his will known through signs, allowing his heroes to find out themselves, or physically going to our land to personally direct his heroes. He is known to serve Sapientia and Caelata, both as the one who brings them food, acts as their messenger, and as their bodyguard. Like all the gods, he bears no specific resemblance to any tribe of dragons. Instead, like the other two gods, he appears to be his own special breed of dragon. The difference is that he is clearly larger than both of them. The god is portrayed as the most fatherly of the three, looking after dragons with fierce protection, but not hesitating to punish them with stern judgment when they have done wrong. During the creation of the world, he was the one that laid the foundations of stone, making the planet itself.'_

Firebreather had interesting opinions on Virtus. She respected him, but also pitied him. An all-powerful god, being a servant to two others? And two others that he was stronger than. Shaking her head, she moved to the next god.

_'Caelata is the goddess of the sea and sky, and the matron SeaWings and SkyWings. She is a carefree, playful god, as well as the most merciful. She cares little for the affairs of mortals, preferring to stay in her two domains, frolicking amongst the clouds and waves. She is above Virtus in terms of rank, and is generally using Virtus for various tasks. Some of the old texts and poems show her as being in love with Virtus, although never garnering a reaction from the only male god. She takes the most fun roaming throughout the sky and seas, observing life. She will sometimes, rarely, interfere and save a dragon, of even an animal. Like the others, she is her own special breed of dragon that doesn't resemble any of the other tribes. Among the gods, she is the thinnest, and has the widest wing span and the longest tail and neck. Caelata is known for her mercy and compassion, and is often depicted in poems as a motherly figure, with a love for songs and painting. She is easily the kindest of all the gods. During creation, she filled the world with the air we breathe, and the water we drink. She made the land livable.'_

Firebreather liked Caelata. Herself being a poet, and quite a good musician, she enjoyed to be under this goddess' banner.

_'Sapientia is the goddess of knowledge and animus, the matron of IceWings, NightWings, and RainWings. She is the wisest of the gods, as well as the most cunning, and the one that holds the most power. She is the head god of the three, and is depicted as cool-headed and just. She rarely directly interferes with mortals, unlike the other two. She rarely chooses a hero for any occasion, but prefers to concoct large-scale plans that incorporate many dragons to fulfill her wants. However, she is said to give animus to dragons that she wishes to do her bidding. She communicates with mortals strictly though Virtus, but is generally alone. Due to her non-existent interaction with mortals, she is not physically described, although it is assumed she, like Virtus and Caelata, is her own special breed of dragon. During the creation of the world, she breathed life into everything.'_

Firebreather sighed deeply. Sapientia wasn't her favorite goddess. Too cold, too distant, to manipulative, too smart. Sighing, she decided it was time to return to the school. Packing her scrolls in her satchel and tying it to her side, so it hung against her ribs, she stood and stretched, walking down past the debating dragons.

"Hey, you!" Immediately at the call, Firebreather whipped her head to the voice, her eyes wide and body stiff. She resembled a startled cat in this position, wanting to run, but too surprised to even think about moving. It was the SkyWing that called out to her, motioning with his paw for her to come over. Firebreather stumbled over to him, staring at her paws and not wanting to look up. "You, we need you to break a tie." The SkyWing explained

Firebreather wanted to say that she was busy, and that she wanted to go, or she wasn't in the mood to listen to a debate. All that came out was a small 'Sure' as Firebreather unhappily stumbled even closer. One of the dragons snickered at her, causing the poor NightWing to blush slightly. The SeaWing just tilted her head.

"Soooo, recently, one of Queen Ruby's daughters, Sparrow, has called for the SkyWing Arena to be closed, and then destroyed. The current debate is about whether or not that should happen." The SeaWing explained. "I am for the removal. The SkyWing Arena is based on a barbaric system, and is a cruel form of punishment."

"I am against the removal." The SkyWing said. "The SkyWing Arena is an effective way to punish criminals, keeps our resources for dragons that actually need them, and discourages breaking the laws."

"I think I would have had to hear the full debate." Firebreather managed to stutter out, trying to step away. With her excuse she started walking away. The two dragons started debating again, talking directly to the judges this time.

"Judges, I say that you support my side. After all, my opponent is a SkyWing, all of them are known for their enjoyment of violence. Besides, the SkyWing Arena is just a pit of torture for prisoners." The judges stated to nod, but the SkyWing had an interesting reaction. First, he was enraged by the generalization of his tribe, and then set back by the claim of its cruelty.

Firebreather mentally sighed, upset that the SeaWing was winning. While she agreed with her position, she had used two logical fallacies in her last argument. Nobody seemed to care or notice, so it looked like the SeaWing would win.

"I would suggest that you more closely examine the SeaWing's previous argument." Firebreather nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the voice. Looking up, she nearly squeaked in surprise as she saw the tall, thin SandWing slink in to the glade. It was Mamba, she thought to herself as she blushed in the mere presence of the tall SandWing. He turned to the SeaWing. "Your last claim was a personal attack against your opponent, trying to suggest that because of his tribe of origin, all his arguments are invalid. You then claimed that the SkyWing Arena is a torture arena, despite the fact that has never been mentioned and has nothing to with its origins, and thus committed the straw man fallacy."

The SeaWing looked a bit cowed at having her argument picked apart and called illogical, and the SkyWing seemed puffed up. Before the SkyWing could take advantage of the opportunity, Mamba turned to him.

"However, it would be just as fallacious to completely disregard the SeaWing argument. So before any of you make any further decision, think deeply. Opponents, take a step back and allow the judges to think." He then stepped over to Firebreather, placing a paw on her shoulder and causing the girl to blush even deeper.

"Also, it is best not to include random dragons in your debates, especially since they have no context of the debate and are easily swayable."

Mamba had just explained everything that Firebreather had wanted to say. He turned and walked away, the whole group staring after him. While the six starred with confusion and shock at having a random dragon walk through, Firebreather looked after him with a dreamy stare and a goofy smile. Her back was to the rest of the dragons, so none o them saw her love-stricken face. She walked away slowly, sighing deeply to herself.

Now she wanted to write a poem about love.

≤Ω≥

It was a while before Seal reached where Rime had wanted to take her. There were a few younger dragonets that were playing on that hill, but Rime drove them away, not exactly to Seal's liking. But they were alone, which is what Seal wanted.

Rime had taken her to a grassy hill in the forest, one that would have a nice view of the sky, and the moon rising when the time came. He had brought with him a pillow. A single, small pillow that was for one person. He gave it to Seal, and told her to get comfortable, then flew away. She had lain down on her belly, resting her head on the pillow and resting her eyes. She picked her head up when Rime had returned, holding a deer in his paws and one slung across his shoulders, and he landed beside her and releasing the dead deer. Seal yawned widely, shifting around so she could keep her front half up comfortably.

"Eat." Rime said simply, nudging one of the deer to her. Seal looked at him, smirking slightly.

"Aren't ya' gonna carve it?" She asked. "You don't expect me to dig in like a wolf."

"I... kinda did…" he admitted, dragging the deer back. Seal laid her head back on the pillows, watching Rime work. With his claws, he skinned both of the deer, laying the pelts out, fur on the grass, side by side. Seal observed one of the pelts, admiring the cleanness of the skinning. He hadn't punctured the membrane that was beneath the fur and hide, leaving it intact for him to carve. As he began to cut the meat from the bones, he made sure to pile it onto the pelts, putting the meat and organs on the pelts. After an hour of him carving and Seal simply enjoying his presence, he had completely carved both of the deer and separated the meat. He looked to Seal, seeing that she had another sly grin on her face.

"What about cooking it?" Rime stared at her blankly. "I am a lady. I would rather not have blood all over my face, especially in the company of my boyfriend." Seal said, tilting her nose up with a 'humph'. Rime stared at her; a signature upset looking expression on his face. He dragged the meat laden pelts over to her, and then laid down.

"You are not a lady in bed." He said as he placed his wing over her back, the wing gently stroking her fin-like spine as his claws skewered a strip of meat. Rime's stroking caused Seal to shiver slightly, purring gently.

"You say that like it is a good thing."

"You say it like it is a bad one. Eat." Rime said as he bit the meat he had picked up. "I made sure both of the livers were on your serving." To demonstrate, Rime reached over to the serving of meat in front of her, claws once again skewering a liver that sat atop the pile of meat. He held to her, Seal gently taking the savory organ in her teeth, gently chewing and swallowing her favorite treat.

The two sat and ate, Rime continuing his gentle caressing as he and Seal made conversation. Eventually they started debating things, the air around them filling with rhetoric, logic, and wit as the two lovers clashed minds as holding each other. After a while they had eaten all the meat, they had slowed their debate and simply spoke of any topic that came to their mind. Seal noticed that Rime's silver tinged blue muzzle was covered with blood from their meal. She leaned her head over, licking his muzzle, picking up the blood and cleaning him. Rime, noticing the same about her own sapphire muzzle, began to lick the blood from her muzzle. Slowly, their licking grew from mere cleaning to passion, the two kissing as Rime pushed her to her back, standing over her. Leaning down, he kissed her on the lips, Seal wrapping her forearms around his neck as her vision blackened.

The two lay on their sides, chest pressed together and heaving as they pressed their lips together, Seal gently cooing to Rime as the IceWing stroked her neck with an affectionate paw. As their heads shared the pillow that Rime had brought, Seal looked into Rime's eyes as she opened hers, slowly and lazily, only opening them half-way. His were fully open, with an icy crispness as he examined every scale on her beautiful face. As she examined his face, she realized like always, he was not that attractive.

His face was rough and ragged, like it was made from rough-hewn stone. The scales were scratched and lacked luster like his brother's, and his eyes were intense; too intense. They resembled too much like a hawk staring at the rodent it was about to eat, or the serpent waiting to dig its fangs into your arm and inject its venom. The icy color only enhanced the eerie visage, making it seem more emotionless and sinister His teeth, while they were pearly, shined with a sinister glow instead of a healthy one; she could imagine the blood staining them. His scales were rough and hard, as well as having a near permanent chill to them.

But there was something… There was something about the way he held her that his natural chill warmed her. Something about the way her intense gaze felt more like one that wanted to drink in every detail of his lover. There was a way that his rough hewn face seemed to have a gentle side, like the face of a father who punished his dragonets out of love and not anger. There was also the way he helped her, in his own ways. He never told her that she was right, only wrong. He never told her how she was pretty, only the things that were out-of-place. When she found out what the correct answer was, or told him he was wrong about her looks, his face would split with crooked smirk, and he would smugly say 'That is perfect.' Seal never understood what held them together. They fit together perfectly, and that was not said in a romantic stupor. They were friends, Rime and Seal. They were amazing friends, and even better lovers.

"Rime, There is something I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you earlier, but you weren't there…" Seal said, looking away. Now was the perfect time to tell him what she had been trying to.

"There is something that I need to tell you as well; it is bad news." Rime said with a sigh of his own.

"Then I hope the last hour wasn't supposed to be buttering me up, but I think mine is a bit more-"

"I am being expelled." Rime interrupted. Seal stared at him with an open mouth.

"I, I, we…. You idiot!" She yelled, instantly standing up. "Why would you do that?! You already know that we were tempting fate as it was, but now you have gone and got yourself expelled!"

Rime stood, extending his wings as if to invite her into a hug. Usually this would work, so that Rime could explain to her while calming her and making her more receptive to said calming. This time, she smacked him in the chest with her broad tail. Rime felt the breath leave him, his body folding slightly.

"You're upset." Rime said coldly.

"Hell yes I am upset!" Seal yelled. "I am mad, I am angry, I am enraged!" She yelled again in his face, thumping his chest again with her tail as Rime grunted. "What about the two of us!? You were supposed to be 'good' for the next year at least; we would both be twelve and leave here! Together! It was supposed to be you and me, together!" Seal had started stalking back and forth, growling at him now. "That was that plan! That was supposed to happen! Now you are expelled!? Now I am going to have to wait a whole year before I can see you, if my mother doesn't take me to the SeaWing Palace as soon as she can!" Seal yelled at him again. "I don't know when I will be seeing you next! I have-"

"You think you are the only one who is upset by this?!" Rime barked with bared fangs. "I am the one that is going to have to leave you, and give your mother the smug satisfaction that I really am scum!"

"Don't make it sound like such a hard thing to do!" Seal shouted back at him. "Why are you being expelled in the first place, even?!" Polar stared at the ground.

"I tried to steal someone's essay…" He admitted, causing Seal to slap him hard.

"Why would you do that?! You are more than smart enough to write one yourself!" Seal scolded.

"I didn't have time!"

"Why not?!"

"I was helping Polar!" Rime retaliated. "He couldn't understand a theological concept, and then I realized the logic flaws in one of his written debates, so I had to correct him!"

Seal tried to me upset at him missing his essay, but his reason was quite good. Helping his younger brother grow in knowledge? How mad could one get? A normal dragon wouldn't be that mad. However, Seal was the daughter of the, ironically, fiery Tsunami; so she still got angry.

"Ugh, can't you just let your brother figure things out himself? He is smart enough!"

"But there were flaws! I couldn't let him go out and have those mistakes made!" Rime retaliated.

"I don't care! I don't care about your brother, I don't care about his work, and I don't even care about Polar's freaking mother! I care about you! I want you! With me, beside me, around me!" Seal yelled at him.

"You think I don't want you too?" Rime shot back. "No, I don't want you, I need you!" Rime growled as he stepped toward him. "You are perhaps one of three two good things in my life! I don't want to lose you. I never want to lose you…" Rime said his last sentence slowly, realizing something. He never knew what it meant before, but now the definition was staring him in the face, staring at him with enraged eyes. "I love you."

Seal was completely tossed off of her anger. After all this anger at each other for a simple mistake, those three words were the last thing she expected to hear. This was the first time one of them said it outside of a passion induced stupor. Seal stared at him for a second. Rime stared back, his very mentality hanging from an already unraveling string.

Seal slapped him.

Seal hugged him.

"You idiot." She whispered into his shoulder as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. "You big, blasted idiot. You had to say that? You had to make this all the more painful?" Rime folded his wings over her back. "I already had to spend three months away from you; I somehow missed your stupid smug grin and your stupid wit and your stupid handsome face… Now I just spent two months with you, and you leave me for a year now?" Seal said into his shoulder.

"Yeah, something like that." Rime grunted. "Don't have to moan like you're wounded."

"Shut up." Seal said, muffled. "Just shut up. Shut your cold mouth, or say something nice. This isn't time for jokes" Rime sensed that he was dancing on the edge of a razor, so he simply sighed.

"Seal, one year away from you is cheap payment for a lifetime with you." Seal took a long, shuddering breath.

Rime used placed his claws on her chin, guiding her face so she was looking at him, and kissed her.

For a second, they forgot that he was leaving. And that second was heaven.

**A/N: Well, I don't have much to say now. Sorry for the sappiness of this story, but everyone enjoys a good romance. I hope you enjoy these developments. Before any one questions Firebreather's crush on a dragon four years older then her, and one that is considered an adult while she is still considered a child, I say this: have you ever had a crush on a grown up when you are little? Yeah, it is that. Besides, it is a small age gap. Any ways, back to the reviews and responding to reviews.**

**_Zila0128:_ Well, this time you got the chapter early and looked through it seven times. Any errors rest solely on your shoulders. Heh heh heh...  
**

**I love it to, and I hope this was a nice development of their relationship. And I hope it isn't too cliched.  
**

* * *

**_guest:_ Thank you for the advice and point out the grammar. Except next time, point out a few errors, otherwise I have no idea what you are talking about. Also, please try to get an account, so I can PM you and respond to your review.  
**

* * *

_**Secret: **_**I want you to hate Rime. Hate him a lot.  
**

* * *

_**Queen Glory of the RainWings: **_**Next time, please remember to be more specific when you say something like that, otherwise I can only assume you are insulting me.**

**Thank you for complimenting me, though.  
**

* * *

_**theuone: **_**When I read that you think Rime's heart wil be melted, I laughed. It was funny. You thnk this story is going to end _nicely?_ That they will all smile and have a nice, sunny, hope-filled ending? Heh heh hehhhhhhh...  
**

* * *

**EDIT: Removed last few lines, as they made the chapter too sappy.  
**

**SOLI DEO GLORIA**


	5. Good Duel

**A/N: Hey y'alls. I hope you didn't already forget about my story, because this chapter is late. You see, I was able to get them out at uniform times because I have pre-written them. This one wasn't. I do not know what the update schedule will be from now on, but I will try getting them out in at least two weeks. Anyways, I won't hold you up any more. Also, any and all information about medieval academies comes from www. csupomona .edu**

Chapter 4: Good. Duel.

Polar smiled down at the SandWing dragonet beside him. "Are you sure you understand everything?" He asked her kindly. She had yet to actually enroll in the academy. Instead, the young dragonet was simply looking around the school so she could know what it was like, and was scheduled to enter the school at the beginning of the next quarter. Looking back up at Polar, she smiled shyly. It was his day off, so Polar happily showed her around the school. It had been a few days since Rime was told he was being expelled

"Yeah, except… can you tell me about the classes again? I forgot." She blushed, but Polar smiled warmly.

"That is perfectly fine, dear." Polar said. "I don't mind explaining them again. I don't expect you to get them all in one day, especially since the Jade Mountain School has two more classes that most other schools don't. Do you remember what the _trivium_ and _quadrivium_ are?" Polar asked. The dragonet shook her head.

"The _trivium_ is composed three subjects; Grammar, Rhetoric, and Logic. Grammar is the study of words. You will study how words are used to produce effects, different contexts, meanings and expressions. You will be studying poems in this class, and will be expected to grasp how rhythm, different meters and stanza forms influenced the success or failure of poetic expression. Basically, what makes a poem a good poem or a bad one? Hopefully, when you are done here, you will not only be able to use your words as effectively as possible, but also be able to determine the little intricacies of expressions."

The dragonet slowly nodded her head. "I think I get it."

Polar's face smiled warmly at her. "That is great! The next one is Rhetoric, which is the art of persuasion. You will learn about oral techniques and strategies in debate. Remember, you will be using well-crafted language that you have learned prior, so you will be using a lot of fancy talk." Polar explained, and the dragonet nodded again in understanding.

"The last part of the _trivium_ is Logic, which is studying how logic is used in debates, but it is also a teaching method." Polar explained. "You see, argument and debate is part of the learning process here; it gives us the ability to raise questions and further the horizons of our knowledge. It is a major part of what all the students do here. You will see students debating everywhere." Polar explained.

The dragonet nodded again. "What are the last four?" She asked.

"The last six." Polar gently corrected. "They are the _quadrivium_, which is composed of Arithmetic, Astronomy, Geometry, and Music. Arithmetic has to do with the study of theories underlying the study of numbers, and also has some philosophy about the relationships and ratios of numbers." Polar explained, watching the little SandWing's expression to make sure she understood everything.

"After that, it is Astronomy. This one is studying the stars in the sky, but it will also teach you how to tell time based off of stars, and where you are in the world based off of the stars. Plus, there is some philosophy mixed in." Polar explained.

"That sounds cool!" The SandWing said excitedly.

"It is really cool. The next one is Geometry, which is science of measurements. Geometry is another way of determining the ratios between something, which is something else you will be doing in Arithmetic. Also, the concern of ratios also has to do with concepts on how the gods created us. It is math and theology, pretty much." Polar explained.

"The last part of the _quadrivium_ is music." Polar said. "Music is the same basic principle as Arithmetic, but with a different expression. It is the expression of numerical relationships using sound. It is a very serious course, despite its pretty sound. It is important in worshipping our gods. You will learn that they like specific kinds of music."

"Wow." The little SandWing said. "That was a lot of information and exposition. And it was really, really boring." She stated blandly.

"The last two, added subjects are History and Combat. History is studying the recent past, specifically the Great War that took place fifteen years ago. In it, you will also learn the biology of each tribe of dragons, as well as their social structures. It was a big struggle to get the tribes to agree, but with some bargaining and pushing, it was allowed, and the tribes gave their information willingly."

"That must have taken a long time." The SandWing remarked.

"It did; very long. Combat class is supposed to be self-defense. That is what it is said to be. However, Tsunami and Peril, who train the combat class, both have two rules; no rules in a fight, and fighting is never self-defense. It is always, no matter what has happened, aggressive and violent."

"Have you ever been in a fight?" The little dragonet asked as she looked up at Polar with big eyes. The IceWing was caught off guard, but answered truthfully.

"Yes, yes I have."

"What happened?"

"He never walked again. H-he was trying to harm the gal I loved. Trying to… violate her. I lost control. His spine was in my jaw..." Polar admitted slowly

The dragonet was silent, and shocked. She had play-wrestled with this IceWing not a few minutes ago. He had over-dramatically fell and rolled, or easily spun and moved her like she was a bundle of rags during their tussle. His countenance was somber, and eyes low. He then smiled at her.

"Did you believe me?" He asked with bright eyes.

"You were joking?" The SandWing asked a smile worming through her doubt.

"Of course I was joking." Polar said. He was lying. But how could he tell a dragonet about the time he had been violent? Everyone had said he was justified, and it was a sound punishment for the potential rapist. However, Polar's sense of compassion won over his sense of justice. He saw a dragon who would never enjoy the breeze against his face, the feeling of dirt on his paws, or any other experience regarding mobility. Not that it mattered; the dragon was in a dungeon somewhere.

"Do I have to explain the classes again?" Polar asked the SandWing.

"No, I got it this time. But I have one more question. Why do I have to wear this?!" She waved her barbed tail around, glaring at the clear cap around its poisonous tip.

"It so that you don't accidentally poison anyone. The cap is made of a sleeve of intestine, and the end is a thick piece of leather. As you can tell, it has a nice grip." Polar explained.

"Whhhhyyyyyyy?" The SandWing complained.

"So you don't poison anyoooonnnnnnee." Polar replied, leaning down to face her and copying her tone. The SandWing stuck her tongue out at him, and Polar playfully crossed his eyes at her. They giggled, and then the SandWing began to speak,

"Alright, are we done with all this boring exposition, and can we get on to character development and plot development, and actually move on with the dang chapter?" Polar nodded at her question.

The SandWing smiled, and then confidently strutted away. "Where is Sunny?" She asked with reddish cheeks, walking back as she realized she had no idea where she was strutting to. Polar gently laughed at this, then told her to follow him.

Eventually, they made their way to where the SandWing's parents were supposed to be meeting with Sunny. Polar had yet to meet them. Peregrine had left him with the young SandWing, as she had to fetch a series of scrolls for Sunny. He led the dragonet through the Hub, down the hall to Sunny's office. When they arrived and entered the Headmistress's office, Polar found Sunny all alone.

Sunny was lying on her side behind her desk, signing papers, her claws tipped with ink. She looked up as she heard their entrance, and smiled at them. The SandWing dragonet walking forward confidently and hopped on the bigger SandWing hybrid. Sunny giggled and covered her with a wing, drawing the youngling to lie against her belly and rest.

"Ummmm, have I missed something?" Polar asked. Sunny smiled at him.

"Didn't Peregrine tell you? Datura, this little dragonet, is now my daughter. I have adopted her." Sunny announced to him with a smile.

"You better be nice to me; my mama's in a prophecy!" Datura said with a giggle. Polar smiled at her and chuckled.

"You may be dismissed, Polar." Sunny said with a smile as she gently licked Datura's head. Polar smiled at them, then turned and walked away. He walked down the way, not knowing where Peregrine was. Well, he knew where she would be eventually. He didn't have to worry about classes; it was one of their two days off. The other was for religious purposes, and this one was just a day of resting. Since he didn't know where Peregrine was, so he decided to find Firebreather. While she was several years younger than him, he still found her to be pleasant company. Not only that, but she was like his younger sister, and sometimes need protection. Half of the time, it was from his actual brother. Although, it was true that Rime had become much less aggressive and cynical since he and Seal had started courting.

Slowly and leisurely, he strolled along to the library. There was no need to rush, not on a calm day like this. Polar finally made his way to the library, and saw Starflight in his usual position, at his desk, reading his odd blind books and scratching down notes.

"Firebreather is in the back; she has been in the section that contains maps dating to the Burning." Starflight said as he heard Polar's footsteps. "That is Polar, right?"

"Yes, it is me." Polar said. "How did you know?"

"You have a specific scent." Starlight explained."I am finally pinning it down. Kinda sad that it took this long." Polar stated his intrigue, and excused himself to find Firebreather. He found her back where she was yesterday, where scrolls relating to prophecies here. The little dragonet was slumped over, her mouth slightly open as she breathed deeply in her sleep. Polar smiled, and went about cleaning up the mess of scrolls and notes. As he reached to put the maps and notes into Firebreather's satchel, a scroll fell out. As it unrolled, Polar saw that it was something that she had written herself. Thinking it to be one of her poems, he picked it up and began to read. It read;

_Something is coming to shake the earth._

_Something is coming to scorch the ground._

_Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice,_

_unless the lost City of Night can be found._

Polar stared at the scroll. What had he just read? He looked through the lines, recognizing Firebreather' clawscript. But it was not her style. It was too simple, too formulaic. Too… ominous. It was snatched from his paw with a gasp. Polar looked down, seeing a now awake, wide-eyed Firebreather staring at him.

"Don't read that!" She whispered at him urgently.

"What is it?" Polar asked with a frown. Firebreather didn't hide anything from him. "It is not one of your poems, I know that. You can trust me with anything."

Firebreather squirmed slightly, looking left and right. "Please do not laugh at me?" She asked earnestly. Polar nodded, and Firebreather checked around for anyone. She sighed, and motioned for him to sit. Firebreather took a deep breath, and explained. Had it been anyone else, she would have ran. But this was Polar, her friend.

"Recently, I had this, vivid, terrible dream, when I woke up, I felt like I was possessed, so much so that I cut myself just to write this blasted piece as soon as possible." Firebreather moved her bandaged forearm; bringing the white bandage to attention. "I wrote it down. I had no idea what it was, or what was happening. I thought I was crazy for a little. But then, I started to research, and I found out what happened to me." Firebreather took a deep breath. "Please don't laugh at me. I had a prophecy."

Polar looked at looked at her, tilting his head. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Your mother was known to frequently claim to have prophecies.

"I am not my mother." Firebreather groaned, having expected someone to make that comparison. "I have studied this; I have read every piece that relates to prophecies, and my experience was a prophecy." Firebreather insisted. "You were in it."

Now Polar was even more shocked."What do you mean?" He asked. "How can you be sure? How can you be sure that this is even a real prophecy?"

"I know it is. With every ounce of my being, I have seen what the future is like. It is horrible." Firebreather barely breathed out the last part. Polar looked down at her distraught face, the way her eyes shimmered slightly. She wings twitched as if she was contemplating running from the future. Polar knew his friend. She wouldn't reveal something like this unless she needed to. Otherwise she would be too scared, too afraid of insults and taunting.

"I… I believe you." Polar said. Firebreather looked as shocked as Polar. "I know that you do not joke, and that you know how to be discerning. The question now is this; how am I part of it?" Polar asked now.

"You were in the dream I had." Firebreather said as she recovered from her shock. "In the dream, I saw a battle. It was horrible. The sky was black, and dragons everywhere were dying. But that wasn't all there was. I saw the whole of the land, ravished. I saw dragons enslaved to dragons, children being killed mercilessly; I saw hell on earth. Several dragons stood out in the battle, and throughout the whole vision. They were fighting the darkness wherever they were. One looked like you, but older. Another was a female NightWing, which I believe is me. The third one was a metallic looking SkyWing, and the last was an Animus dragon. I couldn't see her very well, as she was shrouded."

Polar hummed as he processed the information. "Do you have anything else on these dragons, to tell us who they may be?" Polar was still skeptical that he was the one in the prophecy.

"I actually do." Firebreather said. "I can't explain it, but last night, some…force forced me to write this. It is about you." She was ruffling through her satchel as she spoke to him, and finally pulled out a scroll. She handed it to Polar, and it read:

_The Soldier of Irony, a dragon of warmth and ice, of peasantry and nobility,_

_wreathed in the sun and born of cold, and in his heart great grief shall be embossed,_

_for both love of his life and his brother-so-dear, to death they shall be lost,_

_His countenance shall be grim, but his heart shall be pure,_

_So find him and hide in him, and through the night you shall endure_

A lump was in Polar's throat. "A-are you sure this is talking about me?" Polar asked.

"Think about it." Firebreather insisted. "'Of warmth and ice'? You are kind when you need to be and stern when it is called for. And then the next line, 'of peasantry and nobility'? Your father is one of the Queen Glacier's personal guards and advisers, yet your family lives like any other. Plus, the dragon I saw in my vision was an IceWing, one that looked just like an older you. And 'the Soldier of Irony' has to be an IceWing, based off of all the references to ice and cold."

"It can be any other IceWing with a similar personality and linage. Most of the nobles live like peasants in the IceWing Kingdom." Polar tried to explain it away.

"But not all of them look like you." Firebreather countered. "If this force that forces these prophecies on me is smart, then it would make the people who fulfill this prophecy close to me. This is about you."

"That means that Rime and Peregrine will die." Polar said sadly, then gritting his teeth. "I will not let that happen, fate be damned."

"I know how you feel." Firebreather said. "I saw the horrible fate that awaits everyone. I want to prevent it" She sighed and looked at her feet. "But so far, I am alone."

"You have me." Polar said instantly. "I will help you, of course I will." Firebreather smiled up at him.

"I knew you would. That is why I told you. We need to find the Lost City of Night."

≤Ω≥

The female RainWing leaned happily against her MudWing lover's body. The MudWing had his wing out-stretched over his girlfriend. They were lying in her room on a large nest of cushions, a thick blanket covering the both of them. The RainWing yawned widely, and then sleepily licked the MudWing's neck. He stirred as well, looking down at her.

"Wake up." She mumbled. "Come on, get up and out, before one of the professor's comes by." The MudWing mumbled something, leaning over and kissing the RainWing on the lips. The RainWing purred and leaned forward. It was then, in that sincere, blissful moment that the door opened. In the doorway was an IceWing standing awkwardly as he watched the RainWing kiss the MudWing. He didn't even both clearing his throat.

"Vanity, you are supposed to be the sensible of the two of us." He said, not quite seeing the MudWing's face, as the MudWing had his back facing the doorway. The RainWing languidly pulled away from her kiss, while the MudWing leapt to his feet, cursing under his breath at the intrusion.

"Look, pal, you can either leave now, or get crushed. Your choice." The MudWing said as he looked at the IceWing intruder. As he saw the IceWing, his teeth bared. "You, you're that lizard that attacked Bog!" The MudWing yelled.

"Vanity." The IceWing said emotionlessly, looking at the RainWing. "Why are you sleeping with this blundering idiot of a MudWing?" Vanity was still lying on her nest. She stretched out her hind and fore limbs, cracked her neck and yawned, then stood slowly. She meandered in front of the MudWing, and then leaned back against his chest.

"Remember that boyfriend I was telling you about?" She said sleepily. "This is the guy. In case you don't know each other; Mire, this is Rime. Rime, this is Mire."

"We've met." Mire growled at Rime's cold face.

"I can tell. He seems to have left an impression with his signature charm." Vanity said as she nuzzled the bottom of Mire's jaw, then bumped her head against Mire's neck to catch his attention. "Calm down, lover. Rime is a friend of mine."

"Not a friend of mine." Mire grumbled down at her. "He is the one that attacked my brother."

"Perhaps you should have been protecting him. Isn't that your whole point of life? Protecting your siblings?" Rime asked. "Shouldn't you be there now? Instead, you are off indulging in," He paused and looked at his RainWing friend. "Vanity."

Mire growled lowly, then huffed and shouldered past Rime. "Sorry our night got cut short, lover." He said to Vanity. "But I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Mire left, shooting his upset glances at Rime all the way along. Vanity remained her languid self, watching the MudWing walk away.

"There goes my nap." Vanity said as she stood and stretched again. "Come on, you wanted to talk to me about something."

"You're dating him?" Rime asked.

"Yeah. I love him." Vanity replied. "And since the two of us are twelve and this is our last quarter…"

"Don't say it."

"He asked if…"

"Don't you dare say it."

"I could be his mate." Rime stared at her for a second. "Usually, friends are happy about such news." Vanity sleepily observed.

"Don't tell me you said yes." Rime sighed.

"I did." Rime groaned loudly. "Don't act like that. He is the first male that actually loves me, despite my laziness." Rime was slightly surprised at the fire in her voice as sparks of angry red and blacks shot through her scales. They soon faded back to Vanity's signature calming blue. Like most RainWings, she was very often relaxed and calm; although her even more so. Sometimes she was almost thought to be a single color since she was always in a relaxed state. "I want a life with Mire." Vanity said calmly.

Rime shook his head. "I would try saying it is a bad idea. In actuality, it is not. Still that does not mean that I must accept or like it." He stopped for a second. "Well, there is the fact he will have to leave his siblings."

"I didn't expect you to." Vanity said with a slow giggle. "You never approved of any of the males I have seen. Besides, he already discussed this with his siblings. Since this is not a time of war, they do not really need their bigwings."

"And ironically you have supported my every relationship." Rime said. "Don't expect me to do the same."

"Your only relationship was with Seal." Vanity countered. "And the two of you are going to be mates." Rime stiffened.

"You don't know that." Rime said. It was true though. He didn't like the plan as it made their situation too romantic, but he and Seal had planned to elope after they had finished here. What other choices were there? Tsunami was the princess and heir to the SeaWing throne, and from the current state of her mother Coral, it seemed as though she would soon be the queen. She not only did Tsunami have the right as Seal's mother to deny her Rime as a suitor, but also the means to enforce that denial. Seal would often comment on their romantic situation, despite Rime's groaning that Tsunami was completely justified in her beliefs about Rime.

"I am bad for you." Rime would point out to Seal. "I don't care really." She would reply. "I am good for you."

"I do know that." Vanity said calmly, "Seal was so moony-eyed when you two made that plan. Last year was it? Besides, you spend more time in her room then in your own. Also, there is that little 'gift' you left her with a couple months ago." She said as she slid out past Rime. "Now, walk to my sunning spot." She commanded as she meandered down the hall.

"What gift?" Rime asked. He didn't bother to hide things from Vanity, she knew he couldn't. Despite her unassuming temperament, she controlled a web of information that spanned the entire mountain. She never told anyone how she sorted the facts from the rumors. And she didn't plan on telling anyone.

It would ruin her plan.

"You will find out, eventually. She will tell you soon, or tell you in a letter." Vanity explained.

"I thought I left the gift?" Rime asked, not showing his confusion.

"She is thanking you. That simple." Vanity explained.

The two continued on their walk, exiting the mountain in the morning crisp morning sun. Taking flight, they circled up, to the summit of the Jade Mountain. When they had gone a decent way up, the two friends saw their personal resting place. It was a flat area, with a large; smooth, round rock on it that was constantly bathed in sun during the day, and was placed so that the mountain's shadow never covers it. Due the elevation and early morning crispness, it was cold here. Enough that Rime could stay comfortable, preferring cold, but not push Vanity away.

"Anyways, to the big topic on my mind, you were expelled." Vanity said. "Mind telling me why?" Rime stared at her, unamused.

"You already know."

"Yep." Vanity said as she stretched out on the smooth warm rock, mumbling happily as she the sun heated stone warmed her belly; she was sprawled over it in a very lazy, cat-like manner. "Why steal Peregrine's essay through? You are smart enough the write on yourself. And one worthy of being placed in the official history records, at that. Oh wait; you already have three, all under different pennames. What were they? Freeze the IceWing, son of Fjord; Truthbringer the NightWing, son of Starspeaker; and the last one was Cloud the SkyWing, Daughter of Hurricane."

"I thought you had a way of cycling out rumors?" Rime said as he listened to her ridiculous accusation.

"I do." Vanity said as her eyes drifted close. "Don't bother denying it. We both know the truth." Rime grumbled under her breath.

"I don't see how you know. I changed both the way my claw-script looked, as a well as writing styles and thinking styles for each different author." He said glumly. "How could you possibly know?"

"I have my ways." Was Vanity's only response. "Ways which will not be exposed." She added. "Now Rime, tell me, was it worth it?"

Rime sighed. "Yes. If I failed the History class again, my father would have pulled me from the academy, and I wouldn't see Seal anyways." Rime explained.

"But why Peregrine, and not anyone else? Why the Headmistress' pet?"

"I don't like her," Rime said. "She is too, happy. Too optimistic. She would prefer to see everyone as kind, which is just an unrealistic and foolish view. She irks me." Rime admitted. Vanity looked down at him, and decided to not tell him that Peregrine and his brother had begun courting. She had full knowledge that she and Rime were set to spar with each other later on today, and willing didn't say. The duel was making up one that Rime had missed on the say he was expelled, so Peregrine had volunteered. Vanity let a sleepy smile spill across her lips. This would be an interesting afternoon.

≤Ω≥

Peregrine was already in the sparring room. The sparring room was a large area with a domed ceiling. There was a sandy, circular sparing arena. Around the sandy arena were stone sidelines, for spectators or fellow classmates could watch. A few students were around on the sidelines, chatting in low din. Covering Peregrine's paws was what was known as 'talon covers'. They were slips of leather that covered each digit on a dragon's paw, covering their talons so only the tip remained out. More straps of leather attached the individual slips to a strap that would go around the dragon's angle, a strap with an adjustable buckle. These prevented deep cuts, but still allowed the use of claws.

"Are you sure you would rather I not step in your place?" Polar suggested. He was beside his lover, and was gently rubbing her taught shoulders.

"I am fine." She said and smiled at him. Peregrine was very nervous; Rime was known to take cheap and dirty hits, his lack of honor giving him an instant advantage. The more chilling thought was when he was forced to abide in the rule, and managed to defeat his opponent and still deal a lot of pain to that poor, big, twelve year old, bigwings MudWing. "If I just fight around, and submit when he pins me, then everything will be good."

Polar still frowned, and even let out a small whimper. "I do not want you hurt."

Peregrine quickly kissed him. "I will be fine." She assured. Polar still looked uneasy. Any further complaints of his were hushed as Rime entered. Flanking his sides were Mamba, Seal, and Vanity. He looked around the assembled, now quiet crowd, and let out a small growl. He took his place at the other end of the sparring room's arena. His little group found their place on the sidelines, more towards Rime's half of the arena, and placed his on talon-covers. In a few minutes, their instructor, Tsunami arrived. She walked past Rime, but flashed a cocky, triumphant smirk as she passed him.

Peregrine briefed deeply, readying herself for the battle. This was a bad idea. She knew it. Why did she stick to it? She had no idea. She shook herself as Tsunami looked between the duelists.

"You know the rules." She started. "The duel is over when one opponent manages to pin the other for five seconds, has a hold of their opponent's neck, or the other opponent is unable to continue fighting. Since this duel is meant to assess what skills you have learnt since you entered the age group, there will not be allowed to submit for no reason and no fire or ice breath is allowed. Is that understood?" She looked back and forth between the nodding combatants. "Good. Duel." Tsunami quickly made her way off the sand, and turned to see the two dragons pacing around the arena, waiting for one of them to attack first.

Peregrine had expected Rime to leap at her from the get go, but his patient pacing reminded her that he never fought the same way twice. Although, his style was always an aggressive one, and even more so since he was recently expelled. All Peregrine had to do was wait for him to attack, and go on the defensive. Oh, why did she offer herself!

Peregrine's heart beat faster as the two continued to pace around each other. Adrenaline was flowing into her blood. She noticed every little detail of anything, no matter the significance, every step of Rime's paw, every twitch of his eyes as he searched her for any sort of weakness to exploit. She didn't notice that Rime was slowly closing the circle, decreasing the distance between the two.

Rime suddenly turned and crouched, pouncing at Peregrine. She rolled to the side and out of the way, finding her legs coiled beneath as she attempted to pounce at Rime's unprotected flank. Since he was larger than her, she could only hope to knock him over and get a grip around his neck. It was mid-air that she realized her folly. Rime had never moved. He had simply feint the pounce, and stood crouched and ready to intercept her attack. She quickly spread her wings, hoping to alter her direction. The sudden opening of her wings slowed her front, but caused her hind legs to swing forward.

Rime leapt, slamming paws first into Peregrine and knocking her to the ground. Peregrine's breath left her as her back slammed into the ground. A split second later, Rime fell onto her as well, paws falling into her solar plexus, making her gag and yelp as even more air was pushed out of her lungs. He quickly pushed himself up, slamming his paws and weight back onto Peregrine's smaller frame.

Then he got off.

Peregrine rolled to her feet, trying to ignore the burning in her lungs. Rime ran at her side, slamming his shoulder into her ribs and sending her sprawling. Peregrine rolled to her feet, trying to turn to face Rime. He was on her in a second, right in front of her and was swiping for her head. Peregrine reared up on her hind legs, hoping to catch his shoulders and force him to the ground. He was faster, nimbly circling to her side and knocking her hind paws with his tail, causing her to fall onto her front.

Then he stepped away from her.

Peregrine pushed herself to her feet, confused. He could have won twice now, but both times he didn't take the opportunity. She didn't have time to think. Rime was charging at her.

She dodged to the left and spun, leaping on to Rime's back. She gripped his shoulders with her paws, digging the small amount of exposed talons into his shoulders and trying to hold on. She lunged her head forward in an attempt to bite into his neck. Rime reared on his hind legs, allowing himself to fall back and onto Peregrine. He was larger and heavier than her; Peregrine was hurt bad from him falling directly on top of her. He rolled of, purposely landing on her sensitive wing. With a sneer, he dug the exposed part of his talons into her membrane, jerk them back. Peregrine yelped and tried to fight; a struggle was prevented by Rime grabbing her horns with his paws, rearing up and slamming her head into the sand.

"That is enough." Tsunami said. Rime's head jerked up, icy eyes staring at Tsunami. He didn't let go of Peregrine.

Peregrine's head pounded. Her chest felt like it had bees in it. She was sore now, not expected Rime to play with her like this. She didn't notice Rime lift her head up again, and only did when he slammed it into the sandy ground again.

"That is enough!" Tsunami said again, growling. If she could have, she would have wrenched the IceWing and beaten him herself. However, after incidents concerning her and fighting students who she thought were being 'too harsh', she was removed the right of intervention. Essentially, she couldn't do anything. Rime knew this, and raised Peregrine's head off the ground a third time.

This time, instead of him slamming Peregrine's head into the ground, he let go. Not of his own free will, but because Polar had tackled his brother. The two half-brothers rolled around, teeth and talons flashing as Polar fought his older brother. When they had settled, a bleeding Rime was pinned to the ground with Polar's teeth around Rime's neck, a constant growl leaving his throat.

Rime was stunned. His brother never broke the rules. By intervening, Polar had assaulted Rime, and interrupted a duel. Polar stepped off of Rime, glared at him, and then hurried over to Peregrine. The SkyWing looked up in time to see her savior. With a considerable amount of effort, she gave him a sore smile.

"Aren't you going to punish him?" Rime asked, staring at Tsunami.

"For what?" She asked as she smirked. "Polar did nothing wrong at all."

"He tackled me." Rime said as he turned to his feet. "And then drew blood by clawing at me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tsunami said. "You are dismissed. And you fail, by the way." Tsunami smirked again, and then left. Seal glared at her mother as she walked to Rime, and licked a scratch on his neck, cleaning out the sand. Rime didn't notice, as he was busy watching his brother.

"Come on; let's get you something to help the pain." Polar said as she pulled her onto his back.

"It is not that bad." Peregrine had said. "Just sore." Polar ignored her and continued on his ways, despite her complaints that she could walk.

All he could think of was those lines: both love of his life and his brother-so-dear, to death they shall be lost. What had just happened made that seem all too realistic. He made his mind up. He was part of this prophecy. And it wasn't going to happen.

**A/N: Yep, I had Rime thrash Peregrine. Why? Because he is a jerk you are supposed to hate. Sooooooo, hate him. Anyways, moving on to responding to reviews.**

**Guest: The new chapter is now.**

* * *

**Zilla0128: I can't wait for your story and your version to make an appearance Zilla. And that makes sense.**

**Yeah, I changed to last part. if you go back and look, you will see what I changed in t he very end.**

* * *

**theuone: I changed it, it is less cheesy.**

**No. There would be no match.**

**It is going to be a pretty big part later on.**

* * *

**Queen Glory of the RainWings: Well, hate him now.**

* * *

**SOLI DEO GLORIA**


	6. Child of Knowledge and Deceiver of Self

**A/N: You know how I usually respond to reviews at the end of the chapter? Due to a VERY long message at the end, and that most of the reviews said the same thing which was 'Where are you? UPDATE' Anyways, I have a life. I am flattered that you noticed my absence, I really am, but I can't devote all my time to writing. Especially since I have another story which I also have to write for, and for November I partook in NaNoWriMo. If you don't know what that is, you have access to the wealth of human knowledge at your finger tips. I am not going to explain it.**

**And on top of that, I have school. Which mean homework. Plus, if you haven't noticed, each chapter is getting longer; each one is a thousand words longer then the one before. So, busy busy life. Here's your update though, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**EDIT: Also, forgot to add this is in, but I have started a form. Come along and have fun with me. it is called '**Time of Legends: The Forum', and it is in the forums tab of the wings of Fire section. Should be easy to find.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any character from the cannon Wings of Fire franchise, I do, however, own my OCs. **

Chapter 5: The Child of Knowledge and the Deceiver of Self

The quarter would be over in five days;this was the last week in the quarter. Polar was just realizing that this would be the first time that he has been away from Rime for any long period of time. It was an odd thing to even have to sleep apart from his brother, mainly since they two always shared their sleeping space. Even after they had been sent here and were forced to have separate rooms, Rime would still sneak into Polar's room to spend the night with his younger brother, comforting him in this strange new place. Eventually though, the two of them had to separate. They still came together every now and then for the nights, but instead of sleeping, they would talk and debate the night away.

Now, Rime was leaving completely. Polar had trouble grasping the concept that he would be without the presence that augmented and clashed with his own. There was no way that Rime could sneak to Polar's room and speak with him for hours on end. There was no way Polar could see Rime in the morning and eagerly trade the small and treasured scenes of his dream last night. Rime would be just… gone. However, Polar would be far from alone.

Laying at his side right now was Peregrine, his SkyWing lover. Peregrine was an obvious source of comfort and company. He smiled as he felt her gently using her teeth to preen the spines that lay across the back of his neck, giggling as her cleaning tickled the sensitive spines. She smiled up at him, causing the male IceWing to lean down warmly nuzzled her. She continued to groom him gently while Polar stretched a wing over her shoulders, but remained lost in thought. Right now his thoughts shifted from his brother leaving, to the fact that Rime and Peregrine will probably die some way. The thought put a hard knot in Polar's stomach and caused his wing around Peregrine to pull her closer, thinking that mere proximity to him will keep her safe. She let out a little squeak as she was unexpectedly moved, to which Polar smiled shyly at her. Finding nothing wrong, she continued her grooming of Polar.

How could Polar live, not only without his brother, but without his lover either? Rime had molded Polar's life and childhood. If Rime was to die, than half of Polar's childhood would be gone, not to mention that his brother would be dead. Polar's mother would grieve, but for her son's misfortune; not Rime's death. Polar would not be able to stand that.

Peregrine dying…. that was a horrid thought. While they had only recently began dating, they were already extremely close. In truth, the two had loved each other for many years, and had practically been dating for years; only recently did they put an actual name to it. However, it was more than love that made Polar so determined to deter her death. She was his friend. Besides his brother, there was no one that was closer to him than Peregrine. Polar sighed, turning down to look at Peregrine. Since it was the beginning of the school week,the two of them were sitting under a tree during the lunch hour.

"Peregrine?" He said to her, catching her attention. "I wanted to tell you that, you're my closest friend, and I couldn't be happier having you as a lover as well. I am so glad that you are here with me, and I hope that nothing will separate us. I want you to know that I will always try to protect you and keep you safe." He gently kissed the top of her head, hoping to convey the mature love he felt for the SkyWing.

"I love you, Polar." Peregrine purred as she rubbed her cheek against his neck. "I am glad that you are mine as well. But…" Polar looked down at her, tilting his head. "What is bothering you?" Polar sighed. She had realized that he was upset. "Is it Rime?"

Polar nodded simply, not wishing to divulge the foreboding prediction of her death. "Let him go, Polar." Peregrine said. "I know the two of you are close. You will still see him." Peregrine said. Polar knew that she would feel no sadness for Rime's leaving. The two of them never get along, with Rime instigating most of their conflicts.

"I know." Polar replied. "But he will be with my father and mother. Father will be embarrassed to have his son expelled from here, and mother will simply be smug about it. He will be miserable there, and I will have to trudge on without him." Polar said. "He taught me a lot, and helped me understand many concepts."

"You can easily do that yourself." Peregrine said to him. "I know you can. You are just as smart at him, with ten fold his kindness." Peregrine reassured. Sighing, she leaned against him. "You can be everything you are now, and more, without Rime." Peregrine said to him. Polar sighed, and changed the topic.

"I am upset, also, that we have started dating right before the end of the quarter."

"It is just a month." Peregrine said. "But I know how you feel. I wish we had more time with each other." Polar's head perked as he had an idea.

"Perhaps, on my way to the Ice Kingdom, I could escort you the Sky Kingdom." Polar suggested. "We spend a little more time together, and I can meet your parents." Polar suggested. Peregrine smiled and nodded.

"I would like that. I would like that a lot." Their intimate moment was broken by a gentle cough. Above the two of them was Clay, the Dragon of Destiny smiling down at them. Polar chuckled nervously, and Clay handed him and Peregrine letters from a satchel slung around his neck.

"Mail day." He said simply. "Yours smells salty, Polar." Clay excused himself and left.

"It must be from Brine." Polar said, placing the letter in his satchel.

"Who is Brine?" Peregrine asked as she tilted her head.

"Brine is the prince of the SeaWings, and a friend of mine. We keep up a regular correspondence." Polar explained. "We met when myself, my father, and Rime all went to the ceremony celebrating the new Summer Palace in the SeaWing Kingdom; that was when we were only four years of age. That was actually the first time that Rime met Seal. They made so much trouble in that span of a week." Polar said with a nostalgic sigh. "Anyways, me and Brine became good friend in that period, and decided to start sending letters to each other. We have met up every now and then, and remain good friends. He used to attend here, but only for a year before was offered an apprenticeship to the Captain of the Guard at the Summer Palace. He recently claimed the title of Captain of the Guard." Brine smiled for his friend, remembering that he took a week off to attend the ceremony and feast.

Peregrine nodded at the explanation. "I would like to meet him soon."

"Perhaps I can arrange that." Polar mused. "Perhaps… we can take a detour?" Peregrine tilted her head in confusion. "When going home, you can accompany me and swing by the Summer Palace. I will send a letter to Brine and tell him we are visiting." Peregrine smiled at the idea.

"Alright. It's a plan."

≤Ω≥

"I am coming with you, and we are going to the Sea Kingdom before we go to the Ice Kingdom." Seal said firmly as Rime strolled up to her after their last class. They were in the Hub. As always, Mamba stood silent and watching, with Vanity sprawled out on his naturally warm back.

"No." Rime said simply. "You are-"

"Going with you." Seal said firmly. "I have something that I absolutely need to show you there, and I am not taking 'no' for an answer." Rime glared at her.

"And your mother will execute me if I take you with me without her permission." Rime said. With that, she pulled out a letter, and handed it to Rime. Raising a brow, he took it from her, and read it. It was from her father, Riptide. It detailed how he thought Rime should take a detour to the Sea Kingdom, and see what Seal had to show him. On the front of the parchment was Riptide's crest, and his signature was at the bottom. He closely scanned the paper, and recognized no signs of forgery. He would be able to pick them out, he knew what to look for in forged documents; he had forged many documents before. He sighed.

"So you know, if mother is upset, it is my father's problem, not yours." Seal said.

"What do you even want me to see?" Rime asked, causing Seal to look down with an scowl.

"... My new sibling's egg hatch. It should be hatching in a week or two." Rime groaned. Recently, Tsunami had had another egg. It wasn't that long ago; Tsunami was gravid with it when she pulled Seal out of school for two quarters. A female dragon lays her egg after six months, then waits a further three months for it to hatch.

"Why do I have to see your sibling be born?" Rime asked.

"Because your my boyfriend, and you should be happy to meet my family." Seal snapped at him. "Besides, you should probably get to know Brine and this new dragonet." Seal said. "Being friends with them will help my mother like you. And... my mother is letting me chose the name." Seal said. "I want your help."

"You do not need my help at all." Rime said apathetically.

"What if I choose the wrong name?" Seal said, glaring slightly.

"You can't choose the wrong name. Whatever name you give the hatchling, they will shape the name to be theirs and theirs alone. The name, whatever it is, will be fine, no matter what." Seal huffed and turned her face away, frowning. "But knowing you, you will choose a fitting name, no matter what." Rime said, smirking.

"I still want you there for the naming." Seal said. "You will be going to the SeaWing Summer Palace, you got that?"

"Hey," Rime started. "I get to spend more time with you, and delay meeting my mother again. That is fine by me." Rime said. "Besides, I am guessing that the whole trip will take about two weeks. Once more, that is fine by me."

Seal sighed her relief, the nuzzled Rime's chin. "Good. Trust me, you will not regret this."

"I hate to interrupt your twos moment," Came the languid voice of Vanity as she slinked off of Mamba's back and stretched. "But Master Stonemover's seminar about his most recent findings on animus abilities is going to begin in about an hour."

Around three years after the end of the war, everyone had assumed that Stonemover would completely be turned to stone. In fact, he was. From crown of his head to the tip of his tail, Stonemover was completely stone. It was rumored that the Queen of the SandWings shed tears over his nearly completely petrified body. The Dragons of Destiny and Queen Thorn were in the middle of arranging a ceremony to act as both a funeral to Stonemover, and dedicating his stone body as a statue, when Stonemover walked into the meeting. After the tears, statements of unbelief and not understanding, Stonemover showed then the metal brace that was now upon his forearm. The brace had been enchanted by another, unknown Animus dragon, then given to him. He told them that, from what he understood, it stopped the Animus degradation and reverted him back to his original self.

It was because of this that Stonemover was able to help carve out the school from the Jade Mountain. After showing no signs of Animus degradation, Stonemover dedicated his life to loving his mate Thorn, and then to studying Animus. Once a month, he would travel the Jade Mountain School to discuss his findings with a few other scholars of Animus. Students would sneak in to listen, and eventually, Stonemover and the Animus Scholars moved to the amphitheater that was carved into the side of the mountain, and allowed their discussions to be viewed by the students, and any other dragon that wished to see them.

Of course, only two people knew how Stonemover's brace kept his Animus Degradation at bay. It channeled the degradation to another Animus dragon, the creator's unborn child. Of course, the creator could remove to magic that kept Stonemover flesh and blood. And they would do so, if Stonemover stopped teaching them to use their animus powers. Unfortunately for Stonemover, the creator's own child killed him, and continued to force Stonemover to train her.

Mamba rose, not bothering to tell his companions where he was going; they knew he was going to the seminar. He was always pursuing new knowledge.

"Then let's go." Seal said, walking away. "Aren't you coming Rime?" Seal said, realizing the IceWing was not by her side. The IceWing seemed to be thinking, debating with himself whether to follow or not.

"I think I'll go with you." Rime said after another moment, falling into step beside her. "After all, there is nothing else to do right now."

"Mire is going to be there too." Vanity said with a sleepy smile.

"Curse the gods." Rime muttered at that revelation. "I have to breathe the same air as him."

"Why don't you like him?" Seal asked. "As far as I know, you've only met him a few times."

"No real reason." Rime shrugged. "I just don't like people I meet. I am not a dragon person." He said factually.

"Then I am glad I don't need to be jealous of any other dragonesses." Seal said confidently. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

≤Ω≥

Polar himself had elected to miss Stonemover's seminar. After all, he wanted to read Brine's letter; it had been a while since he last heard from his friend. Laying down on his cushion bed, Rime unrolled the scrolls and began to read.

_Dear Polar,_

_Greetings, friend! It has been too long since I have last sent you a letter. I must apologize; I have been very busy, and finding time to sit down and respond to your letter is more difficult than you imagine. As I always ask, how is your brother and my sister? Are they still courting? And what of you? Have you at all advanced in the fields of romance? I will personally admit that I have found an attractive female. She and I have already had a marriage arranged since our hatching, and I recently met my betrothed for the first time. She has been staying at the Palace since then, and I must admit, I am quite smitten with her. Her name is Salmon, and if I had the time, I would write a poem about her. But I shall not waste your time in this letter. I will still describe to you that her scales are a pale blue, and her underbelly a silver like mother-of-pearl. Or how her neck is adorned with soft pink swirls, giving her an innocent, kind, and gentle look; and she has proven to have all of those traits. Oh my, I have almost spilled into verses described her sea green eyes, which dance with a lovely light. There I go again!_

_Moving on, I must say that I am still enjoying my job as Captain of the Guard. While it has been languid in terms of approaching armies, we still keep a strict guard up. I thought that I was being too militant with the guards, forcing to drill too often and having them be constantly ready to defend any attack; one would think we were still in the midst of a war. When I brought this up with a veteran under my command, I remember verbatim what he said. After giving him permission to speak freely, he stated that 'you are being too light in drilling and training. The rest of the guards and myself have agreed we need to be more ready to defend against any threat, despite being in the middle of peacetime.' Despite _fifteen years_of peace, my guards still insist on strict protection. When interviewing other residents of the Summer Palace, and even consulting the royal family, they all stated that they felt safe under my regime of protection. With thoughts like that in our soldiers, a new war may spring up._

_Perhaps I should not be so surprised. After all, twenty years of a bitter and bloody war are not easily forgotten, even with fifteen years of peace._

_Aside from such dour news, my new siblings egg is nearing hatching. To say my father is excited would not quite be true. He is in fact very nervous. Upon asking, he told me he felt nervous about Seal and my egg hatching. Perhaps that is the same for all fathers. I personally wouldn't know, for obvious reasons. Although, after meeting Salmon, I must admit that I hope that changes soon._

_It is quite odd, but we have elected to keep the egg in the Summer Palace, despite keeping it in the Royal Hatchery would be the safest. I heard talk that it was supposed to say that we were confident no one would attack us, and to allow for my mothers close friend to visit the egg with her._

The letter continued to describe a few more interesting moments since Polar had last received a letter from Brine. However, something that was quite interesting appeared at the bottom of the letter.

_I have included a code, simply for the purpose of entertainment. I will tell right now, the message is just telling you once more about my thoughts upon what my newest sibling might look like when they hatch. That section was only the one before this one, so you have a decoder. But I will tell you now, the code is simple: Ancient Draconic words spelled with Old Pyrrian phonics. You should be able to figure it out relatively quickly._

The next few lines were written in Old Pyrrian as Brine had said. Old Pyrrian was the language spoken during the Scorching, and was the base of the current language spoken in Pyrria. Over the years, it had changed so much that it barely resembled the modern language, so it is studied separately and considered another language. Ancient Draconic dates back much, much further, generations upon generations before the Scorching. It was the language that was spoken by the first dragons in Pyrria, the Sinful First and Virtuous First.

The Sinful and Virtuous First were the first fourteen dragons created by the gods; male and female from each tribe. As the story goes, seven of them, who would eventually be known as the Sinful First, one from each tribe, rallied their followers and rebelled against the gods. They mates and opposites, the Virtuous First, rallied their own followers and put down the Sinful first.

The students at any academy were required to be able to speak both Ancient Draconic and Old Pyrrian. The older history scrolls and epics detailing the lives of their gods were written in those languages, and while translating them worked to a point, the best way to understand them was to read them in the original language.

Polar had decided that he had the time to decode the message, set to work with a separate scroll and started working. It became evident after a few words that this passage was not at description of how Brine's future sibling might look. When Polar finished the code, his eyes were wide with fright. He read through the note again, making sure that he understood it correctly.

_Polar, I need your help. I am being controlled. A few months ago, I had some form of drug slipped into my food. Since then, I have been craving it, and upon not receiving this drug, I fall into the most horrible seizures. My heart begins to stop, I foam from the mouth and bleed from the eyes till I receive this drug. But the drug only relieve the withdrawal for so long before I must take it again, or suffer a painful death. My family assumed I was sick, that I have some form of rare sickness, so they took me to the Royal Physician. He is one of the conspirators, as he is the one to send me my doses of this drug, and to remind me that as long as I do as he and his group commands, they will not cut off my supply. Polar, my trusted friend, you must help me! Come to the Summer Palace as soon as you can, your school courses be damned. This is life and death. Help me. Keep this to yourself, as I have reason to believe that no one but you is to be trusted. They seem to know when I plan on telling someone, and send their threats whenever I am about to enact my plan. Save me._

Polar read the passage over and over again, even translating it further into modern Pyrrian to make sure he didn't misread anything. He had always read and heard about manipulation of royals, especially princes, in politics, but he had never imagined it would happen to Brine. While it is the Princess that will inherit the throne, princes were often manipulated in some way for a few reasons. One being that, since they have less or no protection that a princess has, they are easier to reach. They still hold high influence in the royal court due to their parents, and the princes are usually assigned high roles in the military.

There was no choice that entered into Polar's mind. He needed to help his friends, regardless of why. Brine needed help, and Polar was going to give it.

"So, more alterations to my travel plan." Polar muttered to himself as he left his room. He trotted down the corridors. He needed to speak with Rime and Peregrine about their detour. Right now, he had to find Firebreather. The two of them had arranged to meet in the library, and start going through whatever they could get their paws on that might lead them to 'the Lost City of Night'. Firebreather had told him she planned to attend Stonemover's seminar. The best place to look would be there.

Polar got up and opened his door, trotting through the hallway as he headed for the amphitheater. Polar made his way there, exiting the mountain and taking flight, flying around to find that amphitheater. After flying for a few minutes, Polar found it. The amphitheater seats were carved into the side of the mountain. while the stage came from a raised platform in front of the seats. It wasn't massive, but a normal sized amphitheater, and was able to fit at least a few hundred adolescent dragons. He landed by top of the seats, seeing most of the dragons laying down on the wide seats, laying on blankets and furs that were provided to ward off the cold stone. Some of the dragons were dozing, others were aptly taking notes on Stonemover's every word, and listening to the discussion he had with the other scholars. As he searched for Firebreather, he listened to the NightWing.

"Animus seems to be usable in two forms," Stonemover explained. "A physical, telekinetic form, and an enchantment form. The first form allows me to use defy physics and lift objects without laying a single claw on them. However, it is difficult to access, and even more so to use. The other form, the enchantment form, allows those with Animus to design items to do tasks.

"These tasks can very to next to anything. Cases of this is Orca's statue, which was enchanted to move when a unattended by anyone but heirs of the SeaWing throne. Items like this are more commonly known as 'Animus touched'. For an extent, it also works on animals. I have actually enchanted a fox, whom I nicknamed Dinner, to bring me and feed me food while I was turned to stone."

"The types of enchants we have seen," One of the scholars, an elder female SeaWing, said as Stonemover stopped talking. "Are extremely varied. In fact, there appears to be no connection to their effects. Some can form as weapons, while others as mirrors to past, present, and future. Also, your feat of making tunnels to connect the desert to the rain forest, then back to the NightWing homeland, was that an act of imbuing?"

"I do not know." Stonemover admitted. "I have found that when using Animus, it is bound to you. No two Animus users will work in the same way, as the Animus is tied to your soul, and no two have the same soul. This relates to the tunnel because, since the Animus is tied to your soul, it knows what you want to happen. It will obey you to the word if you are detailed if how you want something to happen, but if you are generic, it finds it owns ways. That happened with the tunnels; I was unsure on how to make them work properly, so I let my Animus discover how to create them. Unfortunately, I do not know how my Animus chose to create them. I am still in the process of investigating them, and have an idea of how they work." A few of the scholars murmured, looking more alive then they have been in a while. "It seems almost as it the tunnel is a 'fold' within the land. The same way that you fold a leaf to bring to parts closer, the tunnel does that. But it somehow does it to the land in between the mouths of the cave, and without any distortion to the land surrounding. While I am still studying this, do you have any suggestions of where to point my studies?" Stonemover asked.

"Have you thought of measuring the distance between the mouths of the tunnels when one is traveling through them, and then comparing it to the distance that one would take if not going through the tunnels? Perhaps there is some form of ratio between these two distances." One of the NightWing scholars, a relatively young female, suggested.

Another scholar, this one is a withered IceWing, spoke. "I doubt that you will find any significant ratio. Based off of Stonemover's, as well as many NightWings', personal testimony, the amount of time crossing through the tunnels were roughly the same, while the distance were between the rain forest and the desert, and the rain forest and NightWing home were extremely different."

"Then perhaps the tunnel also distort one's perception of time." She suggested stubbornly. "It would not be all to difficult; one Animus touched item was used as an imprisonment device as it made you lose all track of passed time. Perhaps there is a similar result."

Polar only slightly listened. While he was utterly fascinated by what they were saying, he was more focus on finding Firebreather. He finally did find his little NightWing friend, he almost burst out laughing. She was in the place he had least expected; in the upper back row, far away from the the talking. Firebreather. was sitting with Rime's group of dragons: Seal, Vanity, a MudWing that looked a little familiar, and Mamba. All the dragons were laying down on their stomachs. Seal was under Rime's wing, and Vanity was happily and sleepily sprawled on the back of the unknown MudWing.

However, curled against the naturally warm hide of Mamba was Firebreather. She was snuggled up against him, her thinner forelegs wrapped around the tip of Mamba's tail, as the SandWing had curled it around the younger dragonet to keep her warm. Her ears were contently laying against her head, and small smile was on her lips and she let out light breaths. Polar approached them, and gently tapped on Mamba's shoulder. The SandWing turned to face the IceWing slowly, then waited for for Polar to speak.

"Hate to interrupt," He started with, giving a courteous bow. "But I need to take Firebreather with me, if you don't mind."

"The little one is sleeping." Mamba stated,staring intently at Polar. It didn't take long for Polar to realize that he has never seen Mamba blink, and his focused glare almost made him wilt.

"She asked me to get her; She and I studied a small study session at this time." Polar explained, trying to make him understand

"She. Is. Sleeping." Mamba replied simply, his deadly glare still fixed on Polar. Polar didn't know if he should admire Mamba's simple wish to let Firebreather sleep, or be scared by his almost fierce insistence on it. However, Firebreather shifted and stretched her neck, letting out a yawn. She looked up at Mamba, realized that she was sleeping against him, and her face quickly turned red. When dragons blushed, their cheeks didn't redden, per say. It was more that the cracks between the scales on their cheeks reddened, showing their embarrassment

"You woke her." Mamba observed. Polar was confused to if he meant that to be some form of threat, or if he was just making a statement.

"It's fine!" Firebreather said, scrambling from his side and standing by Polar. "Come on, let's go!" The shy NightWing quickly turned and left, leaving a confused IceWing and intimidating SandWing behind. Offering apologies to the silent and glaring SandWing, Polar backed out and found Firebreather. As soon as she saw Polar, she leaped into the sky and started to fly away, leaving Polar to catch up.

When he did, he was grinning broadly. "You're sweet on him." Polar said with a smile.

"No! I-I-I only f-fell asleep, next t-to him…" She stammered at Polar.

"You weren't sleeping." Polar said slyly. "You woke up too conveniently, and even then, you showed no signs of recently waking; no grogginess or anything. You were faking it." Polar said, still grinning at his friend.

"I was sleeping!" Firebreather protested, her ears laying against her head in embarrassment.

"You have a crush on Mamba." Polar stated.

"...Yes…" Firebreather said in a small voice. "I know he's a lot older than me, but he is so smart! And handsome…" Polar smiled warmly at his friend as they landed in front of the entrance to the Jade Mountain School.

"There is nothing wrong with that." He said as they walked to the library. "It is actually kinda adorable." Firebreather blushed harder as Polar said that, her ears flat against her head and spines pressed against her neck, her face burning red.

"Can we just get to business? Please?" Firebreather begged her friend, and Polar conceded. They went to the library, greeted Starflight, then went around the library and collected what might be useful. When they had finished their collection and had met back in the main resting area of the library, they began to scour the scrolls. The scrolls that were gathered ranged from poems describing the creation of dragons to maps predating the Scorching. They had gathered all sorts of knowledge, but after about an hour of searching, Firebreather groaned in annoyance.

"I can't find anything." She complained. "All references to a 'Lost City of Night' are referring to where the NightWings lived before the Great War."

"What if that is what we are looking for?" Polar said. "It would definitely be the most obvious answer."

"T Hat would make sense, if the prophecy I was given was obvious." Firebreather countered. "But no, I doubt that the prophecy was speaking about there. After all, it said '_Lost _City of Night'. That one was found."

"Then we are probably looking for the NightWings home when they still lived on Pyrria. Here is the big problem." Polar said as he sat next to her. "No one knows when the NightWings left for their island. Based off of history texts detailing the Scorching, we know that the NightWings were present at that time. So we have one time period to work off of ."

"The NightWings were very secretive in their keeping of records." Firebreather said. "Remember the IceWing Palace Fire?" The IceWing Palace Fire was the oddest occasion, as the palace in the middle of the icy land had caught fire, completely destroying all the records they had kept for the past century. Historians had came up with a theory that NightWings caused the fire to destroy the meticulous records that the IceWings had kept of them. "They probably went into hiding after that."

"If that is the case, then we are looking for a time between the Scorching and the IceWing Palace Fire." Polar stated.

"But what are we even looking for there?" Firebreather asked.

"I don't know, you are the one with the visions!" Polar exclaimed, laughing. Firebreather looked at her feet.

"They are not that clear. It is images, then I just _feel _the words to write, like someone else is influencing my body. I only know that we are looking for something in this Lost City of Night."

"Perhaps it is _not_a NightWing city." Polar suggested. "Look, there are many references to 'Cities of Night', and 'Cities of Sky', or 'Cities of Sea'. Notice the trend in these terms? They are describing temples and places of worship. Perhaps we are not looking for the NightWings old home, but an old Temple?"

At these terms, Firebreather tilted her head. "That could be. But we only have a month to search, and that still doesn't narrow much places to search. The best we could do would be to research and scour as many books as we can, then maybe scout out a region or to."

"Across all of Pyrria?" Polar questioned. "That would take years to complete." He set down his head as Firebreather spoke to him again.

"What other option do we have?"

"We could find other dragons to help. That way, some could focus on studying and finding possible places while the others actually searched the areas. We would be able to heighten our chances of finding the Lost City of Night."

"No. No one else. We can do this ourselves." Firebreather hastily asserted. Rime stood up and looked at her.

"We can't do such a feat. That is too much work for the two of us to handle. And furthermore, why haven't we told any of our adults?"

"They wouldn't believe us, not the adults or anyone else. That is why we can't seek help." Firebreather tried to explain.

"Then we do not tell them that we are doing this for a prophecy, till we have solid evidence new are correct." Polar reasoned.

"No!" Firebreather burst out, covering her mouth quickly. "I, I don't want anyone else besides your, Polar." She said with a small voice. "You are like the brother I never had. You believed me outright. Anyone else? They would laugh at me, and say I am crazy like my mother. I am shunned by those my own age because I am smarter then all of them, and it makes me feel small. I am shunned by the older dragons because I am smarter then _them _too, and it embarrasses them. What do you think would happen if I told them I was searching for a lost city? They would despise me even more." Firebreather sighed then slumped down next to Polar. "I am tired of it, Polar. I am, tired of this ostracization. I just want friends my own age. I am tired of having to speak to our teachers for socialization."

Polar gently placed a paw on Firebreather's shoulder, hoping to comfort her. "Firebreather, I can't say I am sorry. You are easily one of the smartest dragons that I know. Plus, you are an amazing dragonet."

"Then why don't people like me?" Firebreather looked up at him, almost sniffling. "If I am smart and nice, why do people shun me?" Polar thought a minute, then had an answer for her.

"Because you don't talk to them." Polar said as he realized perhaps the root of Firebreather's problem. "You are shy, but I don't think most people realize that. What they see is the daughter of one of the Dragons of Destiny, one of the smartest girls in the school, and she doesn't even look at them. They assume you are just be snobby-"

"But I am not snobby!" Firebreather interrupted. "I-I am just shy, terribly shy…"

"They don't know that." Polar told. "I am sure that if you put yourself out there more, you would make a few friends."

Firebreather sighed, examining Polar's argument. He made sense. In her readings she recognized how refusal of contact, given her intelligence and heritage, would give an illusion of pretentiousness. She had never realized that before. She was always content with loneliness. Since she has been spending small amounts of time with Mamba, she realized that she was actually very lonely, but not in the way she enjoyed. It was privacy she enjoyed, not segregation.

"You are right." Firebreather admitted. "We need more dragons to help. And as much as I wished to refuse it, it actually required of the prophecy." She reached into her bag and two several more scrolls. "These are more descriptions of dragons we must find. So far, three have been revealed: The Soldier of Irony, you, Polar; The Child of Knowledge, which I believe is myself; the most recently revealed is the Deceiver of Self. Read them."

Polar nodded, picked the first, unrolled it, then began to read.

_The Deceiver of Self, a dragon of grace and vanity, of color and splendor_

_tricked by his own beauty and charm, he shall be awoken with a shock_

_for his face will be marred and burned, and with fear his once-seduced onlookers will gawk_

_his hide now shall show his old life, but his soul shall be made anew _

_So seek him, and find his comfort, and your fears he will hew_

Polar pondered the scroll as he read it. "Do we have any idea who this might be?" Was his first question, to which Firebreather shook her head.

"No. In my vision, I only saw a very badly burnt RainWing. Of course, I could only tell he was a RainWing because there was a single patch of unburnt scales on his forehead. They were purple; if I remember RainWing coloration correctly, then that means he is feeling shame." Firebreather pointed out. "All I know is, based off of the text, he as a once beautiful RainWing that was badly burnt." Polar Nodded, then moved to the next scroll.

_The Child of Knowledge, a dragon of wit and rhetoric, of mind and verse,_

_filled with wisdom and intellect, her mind will be sought by all,_

_for the answers shall be held in her paw, and the prophecies she shall scrawl_

_her arms wings shall fail her, but her mind will never leave,_

_so go to her and ask her, and all your questions she shall reprieve_

"And you believe this is speaking of you?" Polar asked as he lowered the scroll. Firebreather nodded.

"The text tells me less about the species, but that one phrase, 'the prophecies she shall scrawl', not only does that imply a NightWing, but I do see into the future, and I have been writing these prophecies. I am certain it is me, that I am the Child of Knowledge." Firebreather laid down, then twitched her wings. "And I like flying. So far, there seems to be a theme of loss throughout these prophecies."

"It would appear so. Being a hero ain't what it cracked up to be."

"No sirree." Firebreather sighed, then stood and started to pack the map and scrolls.

"Are we done already?" Polar asked, curiously.

"Unfortunately so. I have to study." Firebreather said as she continued her systematic packing of the scrolls. She stared at their sources then groaned. "I wish we had access to more records. If we had more knowledge we might be able to find something usable."

"I am going to the SeaWing Summer Palace." Polar said. "They probably have a store of scrolls there, and I am good friends with Prince Brine. I am sure I can get us access and scrolls from both libraries. Their no Library of Caelata, but they will still be useful." The Library of Caelata was said to be a collection of every scroll written, all collected by the wandering Caelata. There are said to be answers to any question there.

"Can I come with you?" Firebreather shyly asked. "I would like to see for myself, if you do not mind." Polar grimaced slightly, knowing his party was growing by the day. In the end, he agreed.

"What do you need to study for, anyway?" He asked Firebreather as she walked away. Her spines rippled, and the red lines appeared on her cheeks. "Well, me and Mamba scheduled a dat- _debate_in the amphitheater on the last day of the quarter." With her blush and a smile, Firebreather hurried out of the library, leaving Polar to sigh and smile at his friend.

**A/N: Hello, Wings of Fire fanbase. I am here today to talk to you about a trend I am beginning to see. Honestly, it is small, and most people don't really care about it. But that means it is the perfect time to crush it; to nip this trend in the bud. **

**You have probably seen it before; it is a certain pairing. You have probably smiled to yourself, imagining it odd and humorous, and possibly fitting the personalities of both characters. For a while I might have agreed with you. But delving further into the books and characters, I discovered how creepy this pairing is. Seriously, it is really creepy, and weird. If characters were humans, you would definitely have a problem; and if you didn't, then you would need to check yourself. But, because it is dragons and there is no easy way to how old a dragon is in human years, this came up and has been spread. In fact, you might just support this pairing.**

**If you haven't guessed it, I am talking about Sunder, the romantic pairing of Sunny and Smolder. Didn't guess that? Well, let me explain in an easy, gentle way why this pairing is weird and creepy: SMOLDER IS OLDER THAN SUNNY'S MOTHER! That is right. He is literally old enough to be her father. You are probably thinking this is my opinion, right? This is just a fan theory; no need to give heed to it all. **

**Yeah no. This is cannon.**

**In the book, **_**Brightest Night**_**, Smolder explains that he went out to help his mother with getting their treasure back from the Scavengers. After seeing her mother was dead, he and others went and torched a Scavenger village. This all happened twenty years before the setting of the first book, and since he was allowed to go and destroy a town, he must have been at least eight, the age of a mature dragonet, according to the **_**Dragonet Prophecy**_**. So, using a bit of reasoning, logic, and common sense, we find that Smolder is twenty eight, at the youngest. Sunny is six. Even with considering that dragons mature faster, that is still a large age difference between, especially since it is stated that Thorn, who was considered young when she had Sunny, is around twenty.**

**Let's look at that again. People are pairing Sunny, a dragon that is six years old, with Smolder, a dragon that is older then her mother. So, is that really something to be supported? 'Cute couple' regardless. It is not cool. It is creepy**

**I want to thank FanFictionConnection. While I do not know if she reads this or not, she also seemed to come to this conclusion. In her story, **_**Orchid and Blister Talk Show**_**, she supported this pairing. However, she had Sunny publicly proclaim to Smolder when he proposed 'Your[sic] like, twenty eight! And I am only SIX!' So, applause to her for figuring this out as well.**

**Alright, off of my soap box, and that really long A/N. I hope nobody hates me for that, or stops reading this story. By the way, if any one feels the need to yell at me for 'hating' on their favorite ship, then send me a PM. If you leave it as a review, I will respond with PM, then promptly delete your review. If you leave an anonymous review, it will just be deleted. So, there.**

**Also, if you don't know what I meant by [sic] in the quote, it basically means FanFictionConnection misspelled 'you're', not me.**

* * *

**SOLI DEO GLORIA**


	7. Isn't This Just Thrilling?

**A/N: This took a very long time. Wow. I am sorry for the wait. Thank you to those that stick with me.**

**Also, I want to note this. Do not think of my characters as teenagers. They are all pretty much young adults. Grown and mature. Polar and Peregrine are about twenty human years. Rime and Seal are about twenty one human years. Mamba, Vanity, and Quag are about twenty two human years. Firebreather is about seventeen human years. Keep that in mind. The Academy is more of a college then a high school.**

**And one last thing; I have a forum! That is right y'all, I have a forum. It is open now, and has been since the last update. So, I am letting you all know, and inviting every one of my readers to come and join me there. We can chat about the series, about anything really, and probably start an RP up. Come one and all! Below is the link to the Forum, or you can just go to the forums tab for Wings of Fire. It shouldn't be hard to find from there.**

** forum/Time-of-Legends-The-Forum/164762/**

**Also, just saying, someone miiiiiiiiiiiight die this chapter. Just saying. And I am serious. One of the main characters is most likely going to be killed. Dead. Have fun!**

**Also, I realized I went four chapters without doing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is cannon in the Wings of Fire universe. I only own my own concepts and characters.**

Chapter 6: 'Isn't This Just _Thrilling?'_

Quag rubbed his back with his tail. Long jagged scratch mark still riddled his back, and promised to leave some nasty scars. The different holes in his back seemed to be better off, his scales covering them better. He, along with the rest of his siblings, was twelve. All the physical pain he had received from that brief meeting with that blasted IceWing, Rime, was nothing compared to the news that slammed into him like a well placed hit to his stomach.

"You're leaving us!?" Quag's older sister, a thin dragoness named Peat, cried out at the bigwings of this band of siblings.

"What are you thinking Mire?!" Quag's other older brother, Moss, cried as his tail lashed against the ground. "Leaving us, and for some girl nonetheless!" he snapped. "You are supposed to stay with us; we love you!" This statement was met with a flurry of agreement and nods from Quag and his siblings. Mire sat by their door, sighing as he rubbed his temple.

"Listen to me; I am leaving with Vanity." Mire stated firmly. "You four are going home and enrolling in the military." Mire explained to them once more. "It will be a good life; the same comfortable routine, all the mud you need, and you will have each other."

"But what about you?" Quag asked as he stepped up to his eldest brother. While they were around the same age, Quag was easily the youngest and smallest. Mire was already taller than the rest of his sibs, but he towered over Quag. Quag was the most soft spoken of all his siblings, but spent that time thinking. "You will not have us. You'll be alone." He pointed out, causing an irritable sigh from Mire.

"How many times do I have to say this?" he muttered, saying more loudly and firmly. "I will not be alone. I will have Vanity with me."

"But Vanity isn't your sibling." Quag said. "Even if you are with someone, if you are without us, you are alone." Quag frowned and tilted his head. "That is what we were always told. That is the mantra we live by."

"But that doesn't mean it is true." Mire said softly. "Now that I actually think about it, I realize I don't need you to be happy." Mire said to his siblings. his statement was met by wide eyes, all of the siblings simultaneously drawing closer to each other for comfort.

"Y-you don't need us?" Quag's other older sister, Caiman, said with a small voice. She was by far the shyest from the group of sibs. "But we need you!" She said to Mire, leaning a bit closer to her siblings. The four MudWings were all huddled together, with Quag ironically at the front of the group, wings low and covering his siblings lower halves.

"It's not like that." Mire said, trying to explain what he meant. "I do need you all; you're my siblings. For the longest time, it was always 'us'. We grew and learned who we are from each other. You are my life." He said, then sighed deeply. "But not anymore. I realized that we are individuals, not a group consciousness. Peat, you are Peat. You are not Peat, Quag, Caiman, and Moss." Mire said, trying to put his convoluted feelings into words. Explaining why he was leaving and what he had realized was like trying to define a word that should be simple to define, but you cannot put it to words.

"Of course I am not!" Peat said, shocked at Mire's reasoning. "I am myself. My siblings are ourselves. We can see that; who cares if anyone else thinks that we are single minded and follow you like dogs?" Moss took off from where Peat ended.

"No one else matters," Moss said bluntly, spreading his wings over his two sisters and resting his head on top of Quag's. "Only us. Everyone else? They will leave. They have no blood bonds with us; they did not hatch from the same clutch as us; they are not our siblings. They are strangers. We are family."

Quag stepped forward looking up at his bigwings. "Mire, _we_ need you. We want you. We love." Mire groaned loudly as he covered his ears with his paws.

"There it is again." Mire said. "We, us, our! Why do all of you keep saying that! You guys are always say that; we, us our. Also plural. Never singular. Always we, us, our!" He said, growing louder and more upset. However, he took a deep, calming breath. He had long ago learned how to calm himself when the situations called for it. Besides, he didn't like that way his siblings backed _away _from him when he got loud, the MudWing sibs huddling close.

"Why is it never 'I. myself, mine'? Why are you so _plural_?" Mire asked. "You all have different opinions, lives, ideas. You are not one; you are many."

"Is that why you are leaving us?" Quag said softly. "You want to be yourself? You want to be different from us, individual?"

Mire slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's it. I love all of you to death, but I want to find myself." He explained. "And I did. I am making my own way in life, and I do not regret it at all." Mire said with a nod. The group of brothers and sisters quieted for a while. Eventually, Caiman spoke up with a soft voice.

"You'll come back to us, right?" She asked. "You aren't just going to go and never come back? We need out bigwings." She told him. "You'll come back to us after you sire a clutch with this RainWing, right?" To the MudWings, mateship was nothing important. All it was was bringing another group of MudWings into Pyrria. They didn't understand concepts such as love outside of family.

"No!" Mire said, shocked. "I am not leaving her after we sire a clutch." Mire said. "That is not what fathers do."

"Yes, it is." Moss pointed out. "That is what our father, and our mother, did to us. And what their parents did to them, and on, and on, and on." Moss pointed out. "What are you going to do? Stay mated to her like a SeaWing?" He asked.

SeaWings were drastically different than the MudWings when it came to mateship. The SeaWings would usually hold ceremonies celebrating a couples mateship, and the couple would stay together to raise their children, and even for life.

"Actually, that was my intention." Mire stated. "In fact, we are going to the Sea Kingdom to have our ceremony." The other MudWings in the room stared at Mire. "What is it now?" Mire groaned.

"You are leaving you siblings." Quag said softly. "You are becoming mated to a RainWing with no intention of returning." He continued, getting louder. "And at the height of hypocrisy, you say you wish to be 'individual', and plan on doing so by tying yourself to another dragon for the rest of your life." Quag finished firmly. "Need I say more?" He asked.

"I am making the decision myself." Mire said. "It is not with anyone else's consent that I go with Vanity; no one's but my own." he explained. "I love her, and I am going to spend my life with her."

"And leave us?" Moss asked with a slight glare. "You are our bigwings; if you leave, what about the rest of us?" He asked. "We need you; we need our bigwings." He said.

"I know. I know." Mire responded with a sigh. "I never planned to leave you without a bigwings-"

"I thought you were leaving!" Caiman interrupted, hope in her eyes.

"-So Quag will become your bigwings in my absence." Mire finished.

The group fell silent. Not only was their bigwings leaving, but he was appointing a new bigwings, and that was the youngest and smallest amongst them. The siblings were silent, stunned, and shocked beyond comprehension. The silence hung like thick, heavy curtain, till finally someone spoke.

"You can do that?" Peat asked dumbly, not knowing how else to respond.

"Well, the whole sibling and bigwings thing is not actual law." Mire said awkwardly. This was going better than he assumed. "It is just tradition. The bigwings is supposed to be the moral, emotional, and physical center of the siblings. He is supposed to keep everyone sane, everyone safe, and everyone content with life. Bigwings calm and support, love and guide, protect and defend." Mire explained as stepped forward. He placed a paw on Quag and drew him closer to his side. "Quag is the best suited for nearly all of those categories. He will make an excellent bigwings."

"But as you said, tradition dictates that the bigwings is the largest and first born. I am the opposite of that." Quag said smally as he sat beside Mire.

"I am already breaking tradition; why not break it more?" Mire asked, causing a light and tense chuckle to rise from the group. "I am sure that Quag will not only be a sufficient bigwings, but will surpass me." Mire stated with a nod. "Now, can we just go to sleep? I want to spend these last few nights with you. I am sorry for causing you grief, and I understand if you want me to sleep in the corner." Mire said.

"Idiot." Moss snorted. "Of course we want to spend our last nights with you." He said.

"You're our brother." Caiman said softly.

"At the end of the day," Peat chimed in. "We will always forgive you." Mire smiled somberly, holding out his wings as the rest of his siblings huddled around him. His large wings were sufficient cover for them, holding them close and keeping them warm, keeping them strong. After their embrace, they moved to sleep. As they all laid down, Quag moved from his usual position to the top of the pile. He looked at his siblings, then spread his wings wide, trying to cover all of his siblings in his small wingspan.

He couldn't.

≤Ω≥

Stonemover moved through the dark stone hallways. His tread was silent from years of practicing quiet steps, and his eyes were narrowed and hardened. He never looked forward to visiting here, the Jade Mountain, that is. Of course the forest and mountains were better than the desert, and he could share knowledge with others and see his daughter. One dragon ruined this mountain range for him. That would be the child of Mandarin, his 'savior'.

Mandarin had been the one to put the enchanted brace upon Stonemover when he was completely stone. Her had revived Steonmover, and his method was ingenious and cruel. The enchanted brace siphoned all of the Animus Degradation Stonemover would receive, then gave it to Madarin's daughter, who was also animus. After Mandarin had died, mudered by his daughter, she began to manipulate Stonemover, forcing him to teach her to use her powers.

"Hello." Stonemover heard the female's voice behind him and turned to face her, but no one was there. As always, he never saw her.

"I imagine you are well?" The voice came again, this time about Stonemover. Whoever spoke did so softly, so no echos passed through the caves. While the voice was soft and sweet, it was emotionless. There was no feeling, no inflections of any sort. That was only to be expected from the amount of animus degradation the girl had suffered; degradation from herself and Stonemover. "I feel inclined to remind you that you are still at my mercy. Any moment, I can remove the enchantment that keeps you flesh," The voice said. "And I wouldn't mind. No point in living without control and power, correct?" As always, Stonemover was disturbed by the amount of coolness and casualness in which the voice spoke of ending Stonemover's life as well as her own.

"Dispense with the pleasantries." Stonemover snarled. "We both know that you want something.

"The opposite, actually." The voice claimed. "I am leaving here. Complications have arisen, so I will not be requiring you assistance, Till I call again, I have no deed of you. You are dismissed."

Stonemover was surprised. This came out of nowhere.

"Well?" The voice asked, now somewhere to his left. "Go." Stonemover left, relieved at least for now, he didn't have to be held in that cursed dragon's hold. He was happy for that.

It's the little things in life.

≤Ω≥

"Polar!" The IceWing turned to face Firebreather as she rushed up to him. She was grinning and panting slightly. "Polar?" She said to him again as the young Nightwing stopped in front of her friend. "I go it!"

"Got what?" Polar asked as he guided his friend to the shade of a nearby tree. The two of them were at their time of rest, in the woods on the side of the mountain. They were at a large clearing that was quite popular amongst the dragons of the academy. Many different 'Wings mingled in groups around the clearing, some eating self caught meals, while others picked their choice from pre-caught game.

After a moment, Firebreather had regained her breath. "I got permission to go with you and Peregrine to the SeaWing palace. I told my parents that I wanted to see the library there, and they said yes!" She said with a grin. "I am eager to see their wealth of knowledge. Oh, so many new scrolls!"

"Do not forget the main reason we are there." Polar said to her.

"Right, to find out more about this, Lost City of Night." Firebreather said with a nod.

"However, Rime will be coming with us."

"What!?" Firebreather exclaimed, shocked and surprised.

"I should have explained more in depth." Polar said as he put a paw on her shoulder. "Forgive me. Rime and I always travel together when we return home. Although, for this journey, I doubt I will be home for more than a week before leaving for the Jade Mountain again." Polar explained to Firebreather.

"That puts a damper on things…" Firebreather said sadly. "He is a bully."

"You just don't know him well enough." Polar said, defending his brother.

"I do not wish to. He is unpleasant, cynical, and cruel." Firebreather said bluntly. She was usually more reserved, but in Polar's presence, she was more relaxed and thus more opinionated. "I don't like him. He mocks me, and teases me, and makes me uncomfortable. And the worst part is that he is right." Firebreather said to him.

"I know he is a jerk most of the time." Polar said. "But trust me, there is goodness in him."

"I trust you, Polar." Firebreather told him. "I don't trust Rime." Polar looked down to his friend.

"And I love him. He is my brother, after all." Polar said to her. "I am sorry, but that its what will happen. But do not worry; I will make sure he does not mock you." Polar assured, and Firebreather nodded.

"Thank you…" Firebreather said uncertainly. She then gasped and spun around. "I have to go!" She yelled. "I have to get to my debate with Mamba!" The little NightWing turned and rushed off, leaving Polar to chuckle at her antics.

The IceWing turned and headed for the dorms. He needed to speak with his brother about these matters. He had an idea about how Rime might react. Polar decided to first head for Rime's room, thinking that he might be there resting.

The IceWing went along the hallways till he found the dorms that led to his brother's room. Each was marked with a rune that indicated who lived there. Polar looked till he found the rune that marked his brother's room. He raised his paw and thumped it against the door. There was cursing and shuffling on the other side, and after a second the stone door rolled away and into its place in the wall. A very upset Rime stood in the doorway, the spines along his neck rising to match his mood, and his ears were pinned to his head.

"Rime, I need to speak with you." Polar said to him, picking up an oddly sweet scent. Rime sighed, then stepped to the side; a very ruffled and mousy looking Seal left Rime's room, giving Polar a dirty look and slight growl as she walked away. Polar looked to his older brother, his ears raised and pointing at Rime, his head titled.

"Just get in." Rime said with an annoyed sigh. Polar passed by his brother and into the dorm, giving a quick look around Rime's room was, as always, surprisingly neat. There was nothing cluttering the walls, floors, his desk. In fact, there was nothing… at all, besides a cushion that served as Rime's bed. And of course, the cushion was quite ruffled. Polar lean his head close and gave it a quick sniff, smelling none other than the scent of the daughter of the Princess of the SeaWings.

"You messed with me and Seal's sleep." Rime said bluntly. "What do you want?"

"Sleeping?" Polar said, his head tilted and both ears raised. "Is that what you were doing?" The spines along Rime's neck rose slowly as his ears were pinned against his head.

"Not in the mood." The irritated IceWing snapped at his brother.

"She'll be back when I leave." Polar playfully teased his brother. "Alright, alright, I'll get down to it." The younger brother chuckled, then sobered for the sake of his brother. "Our travel plans need to be altered. I invited Peregrine to come along with us, as well as Firebreather."

"We both know you didn't invite Firebreather." Rime said. "She is smart, but an idiot when it comes to social skills." The rube IceWing said apologetically.

"In any event," Polar said with a frown, "The two of them are accompanying us. We will have to stop by the Sky Kingdom, and Firebreather wishes to be taken to the SeaWing palace. That works for me, since Brine wishes that I visit and meet his betrothed." Polar explained. "Forgive me, I didn't speak with you about this earlier, and I should have told you and consulted with you." Rime stared at Polar for a second, then chuckled.

"Seal has asked me to attend the hatching of her newest sibling. Mamba wishes to journey with his, but asks that we detour through the Sand Kingdom. Plus, Vanity and her new mate wish to travel with us." Rime told Polar with a smirk.

"Looks like the two of us made plans we should have told the other about." Polar observed with a similar smile.

"Great minds, right?" Rime asked as he shook his head.

"So you are fine with my group tagging along?" Polar asked.

"If you are fine with my group, then why the hell not?" Rime replied. "We will start by heading to the Sand Kingdom first, since Mamba wants to find a place to live; this is his last year, after all."

"Right then," Polar agreed. "Next, I say we head for the Sky Kingdom. That way, we drop off Peregrine, and we are not that far from the Sea Kingdom."

"So we would head there next." Rime finished his brother's thought for him.

"And after we spend some time there," Polar stated with a nod. "We head for home. I'll probably only spend around a week there before I head for here."

"What about Firebreather?" Rime asked as he moved to his cushion and sat down there. "She will be with us this whole time. How will she return to the Jade Mountain?"

"She is fully grown." Polar stated. "I am certain she can fly herself home, and if not, Princess Tsunami is practically her father's sister; she will accommodate Firebreather till it is time to return to the Jade Mountain."

"That is a fair number of assumptions." Rime pointed out, starting to count on his claws. "One, that Firebreather will be fine with traveling alone. Two, that Tsunami has the authority to allow a stranger in their palace. Three, that Starflight and Fatespeaker will be fine with their daughter being without their care for an unknown amount of time." Rime pointed out. "They are quite protective of her."

"You are right." Polar admitted. "However, they already gave her permission to travel with us; they must have some trust in her to allow her to travel without them."

"That permission was on the condition that you would be with her." Rime pointed out.

"I am sure that they will not mind." Polar repeated to Rime, the older IceWing nodding.

"Alright, alright. I trust your judgment." Rime conceded. "Now get out. I am busy."

"Of course you are…" Polar chuckled as he left Rime's room. The younger IceWing turned the corner, but silently creeped back. He saw Seal sneak back into Rime's room, closing the door behind her. Polar chuckled, and walked away, past his brother's door. He heard something very odd on the other side of the door as he passed.

He heard snoring.

≤Ω≥

Of course Firebreather was nervous. How could she not be? After all, She was mid-debate with Mamba, who was one of the Jade Mountain School's unspoken geniuses, as well as someone she was quite enamored with. He was opening with his case, follow by her cross examination. After that, she would read her case, answer his cross examination, and then they would be given time for closing statements. The topic did not help Firebreather at all; the legitimacy of Queen Thorn's rule. While the issue had come up when Thorn was first crowned queen, her legitimacy had been proven by use of the Eye of Onyx. It was definitely easy to defend a point that had already been proven.

But of course, at the random drawing that had the day before, Firebreather had to challenge Thorn's legitimacy, and prove that she shouldn't rule.

She sighed and looked down at her notes sprawled out in front of her, reading over them again and again. She and Mamba were in the amphitheater that Stonemover held his Animus Lectures. Two tables were set out in front of the both debaters. These tables matched many of the tables in Pyrria; they were low to the ground with a solid base, and often had a large unattached cushion for the dragon to lay down on for their own comfort. Fourteen judges in the front rows of the amphitheater; male and female from each tribe. That way, there was neither tribal nor sexual bias. They too were jotting down notes about Firebreather and Mamba, noting their accessories and stature.

Firebreather had silver-colored tassels hanging from her horns, as wells a silver choker with a crescent moon on the front of it, a gift from her father, on her neck. Her scales had been polished nicely for the occasion. She laid sat up on her haunches, on paw on the desk as she looked back and forth nervously. Thankfully, the amphitheater was quite empty, only a few small groups observing. After all, this was a very tired subject.

Mamba was different. No jewelry, no polished scales. His air was knowledgeable and strong, and his stare was cold. Intimidation surrounded him. One of the judges coughed for their attention. They went over times and other such formalities. They signaled Mamba to start.

"Greetings, judges, my opponent, audience." Mamba started. "I wish to be direct. Queen Thorn's rule is legitimate for multiple reasons. I will start with this statement; She is a competent ruler and was already an established leader of SandWings. This is obvious given the growth that the SandWing kingdom has experienced since her ascendance to the throne. They have grown in numbers, in artisans, and in wealth. This is the most prosperous they have been in generations." Mamba spoke a bit longer about statistics, then moved on to his next point. He moved on to his second point, expanded on it, then finally to his last point.

"The Eye of Onyx." The SandWing stated. "An animus-touched object that signifies the next ruler. As per tradition, the owner of the amulet is the ruler of the SandWing Kingdom. When the amulet 'choice' Thorn, based off of the testament of the Dragons of Destiny, she was then proclaimed ruler. After that, the ex-princess Blaze made no move to contend her. With that, it fulfilled the last lines of the prophecy: two will die and one will learn; if she bows to a power stronger and higher; she will have the power of wings of fire."

Firebreather had to calm her breath. In a few minutes, it would her turn to cross-examine him, ask him question to poke holes in his argument. Hopefully, she could discredit his sources., well, not that one. All of Mamab's sources were masters in their fields. However, his logic was… impeccable. But that could work against him.

"I would be correct in assuming that Thorn is a good ruler?" Firebreather asked Mamba first after she organized her questions.

"Yes."

"And I would also be correct in assuming that her aptitude makes her a valid queen over the SandWings?" The NightWing asked next.

"Yes."

"Could you repeat the topic of the debate?" The NightWing asked.

"Whether or not Queen Thorn's Rule is legitimate."

"Now," Firebreather started. "Isn't the word 'legitimate' defined as 'conforming to the law or to rules'?"

"Yes."

"If that is the case, then isn't Thorn's _ability _to lead completely irrelevant to the legitimacy of her reign?"

"...Yes."

Firebreather smiled inwardly, but dare not show her emotion on her face. She had poked a hole straight in his argument. The cross examined, but unfortunately, Firebreath was countered with every question, and ended up only discrediting part of Mamba's debate. Now it was her turn to present her case.

"Dear judges and onlookers," Firebreather started. "I wish to speak on Queen Thorn. Yes, I said 'Queen'." She felt Mamba's eyes slide to her, and knew that he was wondering why she was conceding this point already. "She has been queen for the last fifteen years, so to say she should abdicate would be folly. But that does not at all change the _fact_ that there is no legitimacy to her reign. First, I will address her bloodline." Firebreather went on to cite the SandWing records and prove that she was in no way shape or form related to Oasis, Burn, Blister, or Blaze. After that, she went on to explain her next point.

"But that is not all that is is hidden in her family tree." Firebreath stated. "I wish to point out a certain one of her ancestors. This would be Gobi, one of Queen Thorn's ancestors. She murdered a princess from her generation. Her punishment was not only her execution, but the queen at the time proclaimed that no child from her line would ever rule. And, as I pointed out, Queen Thorn is a descendant. Basically, her rule cannot be legitimate as she cannot be heir as she is not related to the royal family, but because the family that was never supposed to be rulers in the first place."

Firebreather was proud of that argument. It had taken many nights seeking those records and other scrolls to finally connect the two of them. She felt bad for doing this; she greatly respected Queen Thorn and her practical methods. However, she already made it clear she did not want to remove Thorn from the throne. Then there was her last point, and possibly her best.

"Lastly, the Eye of Onyx could easily be wrong." There was a gasp from at least five people around her. Mamba's eyes slid to consider his opponent. "Based off of the findings of Master Stonemover, animus magic is very subjective, and the effects of an animus-touched item depends largely on the personality of the dragon creating the item. So, based off of that information, it is safe to say that the creator of the Eye of Onyx had his own opinion on what the queen should be like. We have no idea how many times the royal family has changed because of the creator's personal bias. For all we know, Thorn was only chosen because she displayed qualities that the Eye was made to recognize.

"Even then, if you look at the original Ancient Draconic phrase in the scroll which describes the Eye of Onyx, it is different than how we say it today. For example, the phrase 'the bearer of this is queen' implies that whoever holds it is queen because of the Eye. However, the phrase is more properly translated as 'the queen is the one who owns this'. This means something else entirely. The phrase means that if you are queen, you own the Eye."

Firebreather spoke a little bit more about this, before finishing and waiting to be cross examined by Mamba. It was a hard cross, and she barely managed to stay on pace with his thinking. But by the end, they had both given their closing statements, and waited for the results.

"We have found, based on the debate we have heard today," Firebreather held her breath as the judges delivered their verdict. "That Queen Thorn's rule is not legitimate. Firebreather is the victor of this debate."

The little NightWing could not believe it. There was quiet applause, but Firebreather's eyes slid ti mamba. He had a small, thin smile on his face. A proud smile.

≤Ω≥

The next morning, Polar and Rime were waiting for the rest of their progression. They sat outside of the mountain, in a clearing close to the main entrance to the Academy. Many other dragons were taking off from this clearing as well. Most of them were student from the Academy, some being escorted by a parent, while others simply left. The other part of leaving dragons were visitors that had came to see Stonemover speak about his Animus findings.

The two IceWing brother's lounged in the shade of a tree watching the back and for movement of dragons as they left, or ran back to give one last parting word before leaving. The two brothers shared jokes, observations and other small talk as they waited patiently.

"Excuse me?" A soft, lilting voice asked. Both of the brothers turned to look at the new comer. She was an IceWing, and quite a pretty one at that. Her scales were obviously regularly polished, and the same could be said about her claws. Her scales were a snowy white, with her spines being ice blue along with her wings. The girls underbelly and chest were the same icey blue as her spines, but the girl;s were yellow. They were pretty, but oddly placed. Atop of all that, the girl had a nice figure; filled out and strong. The different tribes had different definitions of attractive. For the IceWings, being filled out meant you were an adapt hunter, and had a wealth of food and never went hunger.

"Nice to meet you two. May I know who you are?" She asked kindly. Polar nodded, and made a move to introduce himself. Rime beat him to it.

"I am Rime, and this is my brother Polar. We are setting off soon. What of you?" Rime asked gruffly, not bothering to stand.

"Lichen, Lichen is my name." The female IceWing told the two of them. Once more, before Polar could respond, Rime beat him to it.

"Liar." Rime accused. "Your name is Adelie, daughter of Queen Boreal and heir to the IceWing throne." Rime pointed out nonchalantly. Polar groaned in frustration; does Rime have to disrespect ever royal he meets?

"How did you-" The princess tried asking, but was once again cut off by Rime.

"Your posture is stiff and proper, implying you have been raised in a noble way. You scales are polished, which means you rarely have to brave the whippings winds in our homeland, and you claws are pristine." Rime hold out his own paw, showing off his claws. While IceWing claws are naturally rigid and serrated, Rime's showed evidence that some of those ridges were chipped off, rather than natural. Adelie's claw's seem to be completely intact.

"Plus, there is the way you hold your head. High and proud. All these things point to a pampered princess or noble. Plus, your description circulates; snow white scales, ice blue chest and belly, and sun yellow eyes." Rime point out once more as he stretched his neck. "Once more combined with the most obvious thing, firsthand knowledge, as my father, Hail, is one of your mother's bodyguards. Add them all together, and we get ourselves one Adelie, Princess of the IceWings."

Adelie stood in stunned silence for a while.

"That… was amazing!" Adelie said with a smile. "Truly, you have one capable mind."

"I do." Rime said simply, causing Polar to sigh and shake his head.

"_If his head wasn't big enough…" _Polar thought to himself silently as Rime rose to his paws and stretched his limbs.

"If I may say so," Adelie said as she looked at the ground, the lines between her facial scales tinting red in a blush. "That is a very attractive trait. After all, most males I meet are witless. It would be nice to have an intelligent conversation." The Princess flirted innocently. Polar let out a sigh. This was not going to end well.

"Oh really?" Rime smirked as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Rime, perhaps you should-" Polar tried to stop his brother, but was silenced by Rime's tail wrapping around his snout.

"Yes, quite attractive." Adelie agreed with a more confident smile. Rime leaned in a bit.

"Well then," He started, "Then I believe you might want to know this." Rime leaned even closer, close enough that they could feel each other's breath. A few wings beats where heard not far off. Polar realized what Rime was doing. he tried to speak up once more, but was once again silenced by Rime.

"I'm not interested." Rime said abruptly as he stepped back, causing Adelie to step back in confusion.

"What?" She tried asking, but was silenced by a snort from Rime.\

"Come on. Pretty and smart, sure, but foolish, vain, and lazy as well." Rime insulted he, causing the princess to gasp.

"Rime, that is too far!" Polar opposed as he rose. "In fact, this whole game is too far."

"Why?" Rime asked. "She never even had a chance."

"I never had a chance?" Adelie asked with an agape mouth. "But, I thought that-" She was interrupted as Rime rudely turned his back and looked to the sky, chuckling.

"Never had a chance." He repeated as the wingbeats from earlier grew louder, The rest of Rime's and Polar's friends had arrived. Seal went right up to Rime and nuzzled his neck, Rime giving off a faint purr as he nuzzled her head.

"Adelie, this is Seal, daughter of the Princess of the SeaWings and Dragon of Destiny, Tsunami." Rime introduced. Even though he never said it with his voice, his unspoken message was loud and clear "And far outclassing you."

"Who is she?" Seal asked as she looked to Adelie.

"She is no one of importance." Rime said, causing Adelie to gasp in offense, before sighing. She flew away, slowly and sadly. Polar growled at her brother.

"There was no point to that." Polar told his older brother.

"Of course there was; entertainment." Polar growled and shook his head. There was no point in arguing with his brother now.

"Although a more viable question would be this; what is _he _doing here?" Rime asked, jabbing his snout in the direction of none other than the ex-guardian of the Dragons of Destiny and their history teacher, Webs. The older SeaWing shuffled slightly.

"Tsunami asked that I escort Seal." Webs replied. "She didn't trust her to be alone with Rime."

"For good reason." Rime smirked, earning a slap from on the back from Seal's tail. Webs sighed and shook his head.

"Shall we be on our way?" Polar asked, being met with various nods from his traveling companions. The troop then took wing, and left the Jade Mountain School.

≤Ω≥

"How did your debate go?" Polar asked Firebreather as they drifted closer.

"I won." She said with a proud smile.

"Did you now?" Polar said proudly. "What was the topic?" The IceWing asked curiously.

"The legitimacy of Queen Thorn's Reign. After the coin toss, I was saying that she was not a legitimate ruler." The NightWing said with a shrug. "But I won! I beat Mamba in a debate."

Polar nodded proudly. "I am glad you did a good job." The IceWing told her. They had been flying for most of the day now, and were well above the SandWing's Desert. The sun was close to leaving the sky entirely, so Polar drafted to the center of the group.

"Alright everyone." Polar called to them. "We are going to set down for the night. Rime, Mire, come with me and we will find some bushes for kindling for a fire. The rest, land and make yourself comfortable." The IceWing said to his comrades.

"In the sand?" Seal said detestably.

"Yes, the sand." Mamba replied evenly as he lowered himself to the desert below, stretching his legs and laying down. He did a quick roll in the sand, tossing the small grains everywhere. He rested his snout upon the sand and took in a deep whiff, enjoying the smells of his home.

Polar saw Firebreather alight nearby Mamba, stifling a giggle at his actions. Seal was much more pointed in her laughter when she landed, giving her friend a gentle tease; of course Polar couldn't hear them, but he had gained the ability to read lips when he was younger. There, Mamba had just given a cold, logical response and diffused Seal's taunt. Firebreather laughed louder that time.

Polar simply chuckled and shook his head. He, Rime, and Mire swept around the desert. The sands were painted red and purple as the sun set, the purple and black chasing away the red of dawn. The IceWing smiled; although living in the desert would melt him, he could appreciate it's ironic beauty; such a desolate place, and so amazing.

Polar landed. setting himself down upon a tall dune, scanning for the scraggly bush he had seen. The sand was pleasantly warm, the heat fleeing with the sun. As Polar was looking, he picked something up; an unfamiliar scent. Polar did a quick scan around, and saw something glint. He stretched his neck and parted his maw in a yawn, disguising his true actions as he searched for something.

There. A glint. It was about a hundred meters out, and quite noticeable due to the lack any obstructions. The Ice wing calmly looked around for the dead bush and plucked it out of the sand, and lifted the to air, his eyes straying to the glint.

There it was again, mixed with a color; red. They were being followed, for some reason. By who, Polar didn't know. Although, Polar could only connect it to Brine. Perhaps his exhorters had found out about Polar, and had sent goons to dispatch him. Polar would have to warn his group.

It was later that night. It had taken several hours to gather enough wood to make a meager fire, but thankfully only a few seconds to light it. The group had laid there for about an hour, simply chatting. Rime and Polar were the closest to the fire, laying on their sides to warm their chests and stomachs with the flames.

"I thought only MudWings had flame resistant scales." Seal said to Rime with a light giggle.

"Let's stuff Mire in the flame and test that theory." Rime said, causing even Polar to chuckled a little. Vanity on the other hand simply curled around her mate, still sleeping on his back.

"Just because we live in cold doesn't mean we love it." Polar said. "We still like heat; just on our own terms." The IceWing explained. He knew that it would be hard for them to understand, but he didn't care. The fire was warm. After another hour, everyone set down to sleep. Firebreather was sleeping by Mamba, saying that she was cold, but didn't really want to sit close to the fire. Mamba allowed her to sleep by him, and the young dragoness was very good at concealing her glee. Webs had wandered away a little, only to retrn with enough fire wood to make the meager camp fire a bonfire. It would have been a simple sleep, then leaving to drop off Mamba and head to the SkyKingdom. It would have been a nice sleep.

But they were being followed.

"Rime," Seal said to her lover. "Come over here and keep me warm." She invited him, rising a wing to beckon him over. Rime looked at her, then said simply. "No. I need to speak with my brother."

"I need to speak with him as well." Polar said, then looked to Peregrine. "I will be joining you shortly, love."

Peregrine nodded, but Seal pouted at Rime.

"Your loss." The SeaWing said with a shrug. In the background, Webs smiled a little, glad that he didn't have to keep an eye on them through the night and could simply sleep. Rime and Polar simply stared into the fire for a little while.

"Do you remember what happened in the IceWing palace courtyard?" Rime asked suddenly, causing Polar to look at him and smirk.

"Of course I do." Polar said with a smile. His brother had realized they were being followed as well. He didn't need to tell him.

"It was fun, but a little weird." The IceWing said, flicking his tail to make his point. But his tail flick only pointed out something in the shadows. Nothing specific, but as Polar watched from the corner of his eyes, he could pick out skulking shapes. They flickered lightly, and would have been unnoticeable to an untrained eye.

"Do you remember everything father made us do?" Polar asked Rime. His older brother smirked.

"How could I forget? He drilled it in our heads daily." Rime remarked. "He always said 'better safe than sorry'."

"And to cover our bases." Polar said as he flicked his tail back and forth to their companions. He could notice shadows gather around each body. The two of them would have to work quick to save their friends.

"And given our gals," Rime smiled toothily. "The got _really _good bases." Of course, Polar understood that the insinuation was simply to throw off their trackers. He could tell by the way that Rime tensed his legs and regulated his breathing that he was preparing for an attack.

It happened suddenly.

A SeaWing leapt from the surrounding shadows to land on Rime's back. Rime rolled to the side, and the SeaWing landed on the empty sand where Rime had been. The IceWing leapt forward, his hands grabbing onto the SeaWing's head and shoving it into the flames of the campfire. She scales upon the SeaWing's faced immediately blackened as they were covered in ash and soot. The scales cracked and blistered, revealing the red skin beneath. The flesh was quickly burnt. Boils, results of the burn, began to form on the dragons face. All the while the SeaWing was screaming in pain. Rime only stood coldly, keeping the dragon's face in the flames.

At the same time this was happening, Polar was also attacked. Polar had bunched his legs under him, then pushed back into his attacker, a Mudwing. The MudWing was caught off guard and let out an 'umph' as some of his breath left him. Rime then dropped to the ground, his wing springing out and knocking away the Mudwing's legs, allowing Polar to roll out from under him.

The SeaWing's piercing shriek caused the MudWing to squeak in surprise. Polar took the advantage, grabbing his head and shoving it in the fire as well.

The Mudwing looked up with a smirk. Red scales. Polar opened his mouth, cold mist gracefully drifting it. Those scales were not cold-proof. His Freezing breath blasted out of his mouth, covering the MudWing's head and causing the fire to erupt into a large plume of steam.

Rime rose on his hind legs and, with a powerful flap of his wings, sent the steam everywhere.

Polar had leapt to Peregrine when this had happened, body slamming the dragon that was holding her hostage, scooping a pawful of sand in the process. It was a SkyWing, whose mouth immediately opened to release his fire breath. Polar throw the sand into his mouth, smothering the brewing fire and causing the SkyWing to gag in surprise. Polar's claws swiped the skywing's throat, throwing a crimson color across the desert sand.

Rime had two barreled into the dragon that was upon Seal, This one was another IceWing. Rime's claws pressed against the dragon's throat, Rime growling above him. He stopped as an authoritative voice swept through the camp.

"Stop." A Dragoness stepped up, flanked by dragons on each side. Her scales reflected pale orange in the silvery moonlight. Embedded in the scales of her wings, and above her one of her brows were rubies. Half of her face was covered in a veil made from gold that hung from small gold hoops that pierced her brow, bridge of her nose, and between her eyes. Her smile seemed excited, and definitely enthralled. The Dragoness uttered one phrase.

"Isn't this just... _thrilling?"_

**A/N: Who is this mysterious dragoness? Mystery!**

**Seriously, if you can't figure it out, then there is some rereading that you needed to do. I admit, I added the veil because: one, I thought it was fitting to Scarlet's personality to cover her scar, plus it matches her description; two, because I like felt like it. Sooooooooo, forget you.**

**This chapter took a long time. about a few more than three months on the dot. I am sorry. School keeps me busy. But in all honesty, I had writer's block sorry.**

**At least you can enjoy the fruits of my labor; an eight thousand plus word long chapter. Sixteen pages, and the longest chapter I have written to date. Woot for me. Well, time to move on to review response.**

**Exotic the RainWing: You changed your penname. Well thank you very much for you compliments. And, I can tell you like that pairing. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy the cuteness of Firebreather and mamba. Have fun.**

**Guest: Please, please get an account so I can actually send you a PM thanking you for your reviews**

**Wither Effect: Thank you.**

**Someone: That is very flattering. Sorry for making you wait.**

**Zila: Because very horrible things will happen when they reach the SeaWing palace. Think 'Torture Chapter' from my Spyro story. That bad. I hope Brine will be an interesting character. I personally like the way I set up princes in this story better than in Tui's story.**

**BouncyBall: I know I put Rime instead of Polar, and I am really annoyed that I do it. It upsets me. Thank you for your review.**

* * *

**SOLI DEO GLORIA**


	8. One of Three

**A/N: Remember how I said someone was gonna die last chapter? apparently, I was wrong. But that is good, right?**

**Also, three months… I am sorry. I have no excuse for this one, other then I forgot. Gosh, I am so sorry. but at least you get an action-packed, monumental chapter that actually kicks off the plot. That's right, everything till now has been exposition. Onto the rising action! This chapter is shorter than previous chapters, mainly because something very important happens so I don't want to detract from that.**

Chapter Seven: One of Three

Abysswalker grumbled as he trudged over another sand dune. I swear there is sand between my scales he thought to himself, grumbling formless words to himself as he trudged along with the rest of his troop. At least it was night, a time of day that Abyss always enjoyed. The NightWing's midnight blue scales helped him to blend into the darkness. Despite the slightly odd coloration, not much attention was drawn to him. Of course, Abysswalker was always hiding in a corner. He was one of the few dragons that was content to be forgotten,

"Can someone please tell me why I have to be here, and not with my mate?" A SeaWing whispered harshly. "Especially in this dry, dusty pit of a kingdom?" He hissed further, nearly voicing Abyss's own opinion.

Of all the nights to be forced out, I get forced out on this one. The SeaWing thought to himself. Abysswalker listened a bit more intently, curious as to what was so important about this night to the SeaWing. The young mind-reader pressed into the SeaWing's mind, gently sliding past the current thoughts and feelings to the recent memories. The SeaWing had several eggs, at least one of which was expected to hatch any day.

"Because you had the honor of being chosen by Queen Scarlet to accompany her on this thrilling mission." An IceWing said the SeaWing, sarcasm and mockery heavy in his voice. The SeaWing hissed with amusement, but both dragons fell silent under the hostile glare of a SkyWing.

This SkyWing was quite the strapping creature. His scales were a vibrant scarlet. The red color spread to his wing arms and wing fingers, then bled into his golden yellow wings. The twisting horns that adorned his heads showed evidence of being sharpened, and were a striking black. Lastly, his chest and stomach were both a gold color. The male's eyes were amber in color, but burned as if they were a fiery red.

"You should feel honored," The SkyWing hissed. "Why Queen Scarlet decided to take scum like you with her, I do not understand, but neither will I question." He turned back to facing forward, keeping pace with the rest of the troop.

Abysswalker stretched his mind out again, touching the SkyWing's mind then sifting through it, like he would through his many scrolls. There, he found a name. The SkyWing was Crimson, and he honestly revered the dragoness at the head of their progression, the ex-queen Scarlet.

Abysswalker started to sift deeper, intent on finding out why, but was interrupted by a command to stop marching. He quickly receded back into his mind, but at the same time he stretched out his influence to cover the whole troop, hearing their thoughts. He was not surprised at the simpleness of the thoughts.

Why did we stop?

What is that fire there?

If we have to attack another random group of 'Wings, I swear I am running off.

Are those IceWings? in the middle of a desert? Now I've seen everything.

Finally, we're tracked that pesky group.

Abysswalker realized that not everyone knew they were tracking a small group of young dragons. He knew of course, having been periodically tapping into their tracker's mind for updates. Based on the tracker's observations, the small group had seven dragons, as compared to their own group of twenty.

"You two," Scarlet said to a MudWing and SeaWing, the same SeaWing with a family that was complaining, as she turned around. Even though she was not even bigger than the MudWing they had with them, her presence and disturbingly excited smirk was enough to make her the obvious leader of the troop. "Detain the two IceWings"

"NightWing," Scarlet said to Abysswalker. "You detain the other NightWing. Where is that second MudWing?" Scarlet asked as she looked around. As the MudWing stepped up to volunteer, Abysswalker cast his mind to the group of dragons, He poked around their minds, and eventually realized that the IceWings were both well aware of the ambush that was being set.

"Now, time to enact our thrilling plan." Scarlet said with a grin as she faced the group. "Go now."

Abysswalker and his fellow dragons crept forward. He felt nervous as he stepped closer to the NightWing he was supposed to grab and restrain, mainly because she was nestled up to a large SandWing. Out of curiosity, Abysswalker searched her mind, and found her name to be Firebreather. The other SandWing by his side nodded to Abysswalker, and the two launched at their targets.

Abysswalker made quick work of grabbing the NightWing's hips, dragging her through the sand and away from the SandWing as he was restrained. Abysswalker's paw shot forward and clasped around the Firebreather's muzzle, keeping it closed. Her eyes snapped open and looked up at him.

She was terrified. Abysswalker touched her mind, attempting to learn something from her. That was a horrible idea. As soon as he entered her mind, he was dragged in as if he had stood upon collapsing ground. And worse was that he couldn't leave her mind.

He saw what she was seeing; a Midnight-blue male NightWing with a nearly black-purple underbelly was standing beside her, crowns of gold upon both of their heads. The picture flashed, showing that same male standing over a bloody and broken Firebreather. Another flash, this time the image was the male NightWing from before, very smug looking now, escorting the shy looking Firebreather to his personal quarters.

Abysswalker gasped as he pulled away finally, having to physically separate himself from her and look into another mind to escape Firebreather's visions. The worst part about those visions was that Abysswalker knew that male she had seen.

It was him.

≤Ω≥

"Hostages!" The odd Dragoness with the gold veil over her face said. "We both have them. I have your companions and you have my soldiers." She told Rime and Polar. Currently, Rime had his IceWing captive pinned down, his claws to the captive's throat. Two other dragons were pinning Mire, Mamba was being restrained by another SandWing, and Vanity had a SkyWing planting a firm foot on her back.

"You are Scarlet, aren't you?" Polar asked her, Peregrine standing up beside him and huddling close to him. Polar gently nuzzled her. His mouth close to her ear, he whispered to her. "On Rime's movement, get Firebreather out of here." Polar felt Peregrine nuzzle back, and knew that she had agreed with his plan.

"My reputation precedes me." Scarlet said as she flashed an excited grin; only half of it was seen, the other half obscured by her veil.

"Reputation as in vain, arrogant, sadistic, merciless, and cruel, then yes." Rime spat at her, the spines on the back of his head and neck raising threateningly.

"I only reject those first two." Scarlet pouted, but shook her head. "Regardless, this is still a thrilling situation. What will happen? Best think quick, lives are on the line." Scarlet chuckled to herself. After a startled and strangled cry, she was completely surprised by Rime barreling into her head first.

Polar had seen exactly what had happened. With a deft movement of his serrated claws, Rime literally tore out the throat of his captive, stained the sand a dark crimson, and then launched himself at Scarlet, tackling her into the sand. Rime pinned Scarlet to the ground, his mouth opening to freeze her for the easy kill. Scarlet countered by slamming her head into his jaw, causing Rime to jerk his head back. She tried to lunge for his throat, but Rime reared up and smacked her snout with a paw. It didn't matter though, as Scarlet used her hind leg to kick one of his, making Rime fall into the sand.

Peregrine launched off with a flap of her wings, slamming claws-first against the NightWing pinning Firebreather. He seemed to be entranced by her. He was sent tumbling down a small dune as Peregrine grabbed onto Firebreather's shoulders and started flying away. Peregrine looked around and saw Mire easily toss off the two dragons on his back by rearing on his hind legs and letting out a massive roar. His heavy paw slamming against the SkyWing on Vanity's back. The SkyWing let out a squawk as she was brushed aside and sent tumbling on the sand.

"Come on!" Peregrine said to Vanity as she flew by. The RainWing leapt up to the sky, flapping her wings to gain altitude beside Peregrine. The Skywing looked behind her, checking to see if they were being followed. A MudWing rose to give chase, but he didn't last long. A silvery-blue blur slammed into the dragon, knocking him off course. Polar continued his attack with a powerful flap, moving him forward as he grappled onto the MudWing with his hind claws. His forepaws deftly tore away the scutes on the MudWing's throat, exposing the soft flesh to Polar's bite. The chivalrous IceWing sank his teeth to his gums into the MudWing's throat, then he jerked his head back. The blood covered Polar as he shoved the dragon out of the air and into the sand, the MudWing's body spasming as it fell. If he wasn't dead when the IceWing tore his throat out, then the sickening thump and crack that signified his contact with the sand definitely was lethal.

Polar scanned their camp, only taking a second to do so. He quickly tackled one of the dragons off of Mire, digging his teeth into the dragon's shoulders and pummeling her chest with his serrated claws, his saw-like claws tearing apart her chest scales and revealing the sensitive flesh beneath. The dragoness, a SeaWing, roared and pressed her hind legs against Polar's stomach, clawing and trying to kick him away. Polar dug his claws deep into her flesh, the serration digging in when he was pushed away and keeping him there. The SeaWing still screeched in pain as her blood oozed from around Polar's claws. The IceWing released his grip on her shoulder to jerk his head away from her as she tried to bite his neck, and then retaliated by heading for the weakest point on a SeaWing's body; their gills.

Polar's serrated claws easily hooked into the soft, exposed, fleshy slits. The SeaWing screeched and thrashed, but Polar's grip was secure as he followed through with his swipe, tearing out most of the SeaWing's gills. Polar felt some of the blood splatter his muzzle as the flesh was torn straight from the neck and tossed off to the side With another deft swipe of his paw, Polar dug his claws into the SeaWing's exposed throat and killed her.

Polar quickly rose to his feet, looking around to see what else he could to help his allies. Mamba was wrenching his tail from the neck of a twitching MudWing, moving over to attack one a dragon trying who was trying to chase after Peregrine and the others. Seal was mid-combat with a NightWing, and Webs, who hadn't run off, was defending himself from the relentless attacks of another SandWing. However, Rime was no where to be seen.

Polar let out a surprised cry as he felt a body slam into him. His head whipped around to see Rime now laying across him, pushing himself up. Scarlet was in the air, folding her wings to dive to the both of them. A dangerous and ecstatic light was in her eyes as she dived at them. Rime roared challenge from the ground, standing his ground as she dived for him. At the last second, he twisted his body to dodge to the left. Scarlet easily countered with her wide wings, snapping them out and using them to perform a hair-point turn to slam into Rime.

But he wasn't there,

Rime had only feinted the dodge. Instead, as she was turned, he launched himself at her unprotected back, serrated claws finding easy grip in the soft flesh after they tore off the scales upon Scarlet's back. Rime sunk his teeth into the back of her neck, gripping her and trying to stay on her back as his hind claws tore at her haunches. Scarlet roared in pain, lashed out with fire from her maw as she tried to burn the dragon on her back. As soon as she twisted her neck Polar leapt at her, slamming paws first into her head and knocking her to the ground.

Scarlet rolled as soon as she fell to the ground, crushing Rime and forcing him to release his hold on her. The IceWing released the usurped queen, and Scarlet rolled back to her feet, facing the two IceWings. Mamba, Mire, Seal, and even Webs were doing well in holding their own, allowing the two brothers to duel Scarlet.

The three stalked around each other. Polar tossed a certain glance at Rime, who nodded. The older IceWing the turned on his heel, leaving the two as he launched into the brawl with the rest of their comrades. Scarlet launched herself at Rime, but Polar intercepted her and shoved her back. Scarlet lashed out with her claws, and Polar noticed something. There were bladed, metal coverings over her claws. He was distracted for only a second, but that was enough for those bladed claws to dig into his brow and slash along his face. Polar jerked his head back with a snarl of pain, quickly countering by slamming his paw into the veiled side of Scarlet's face, digging his claws in and tearing the veil from her face.

The rings that attach the veil to her face were torn apart, flecks of blood flying off of Scarlet's face as she roared in fury and pain. The older Skywing was quickly tackled by a SeaWing.

"Go!" Webs called as he struggled to pin Scarlet. "I let her capture young dragons before, but not again, not tonight! Go now!" The SeaWing was tossed off by Scarlet as the old queen rose. She launched herself at Polar, but Webs once again intercepted her by slamming his thick tail against her neck. "Go now and leave me!" Polar nodded. He turned and barked something at Rime, the IceWing nodding as he launched from the sand with Seal in tow. Mamba and Mire followed shortly.

Most of Scarlet's soldiers were now preoccupied trying to restrain Webs, who had abandoned any semblance of a civilized dragon. He maw was open in an ongoing roar as he twisted around, slashing any and all near and far or slamming them across the sand with his powerful tail. He fought with a such a reckless abandon, and it distracted anyone from following the fleeing dragons. And flee they did, the five dragons beating their wings furiously as they soared over the sands, kicking up a noticeable trail behind them. Polar motioned all of them with his head, tilting his wings up as he rose above the cold sands, soaring into the sky and leaving behind the howls of anger and pain behind them.

The group quickly ran across Peregrine, Vanity, and Firebreather. The girls quickly fell joined them, not asking a single question as they raced through the desert to put as much distance as possible between themselves and Scarlet. The moon had passed a decent distance from the top of the sky when they finally stopped, the group practically crashing into the sand.

Seal had blood on her, but only on her paws. A few cuts were splitting the scales on her shoulder; Rime was already gently licking them to clean them, and she too was washing the blood from his scales. The IceWing himself was covered in blood, mainly along his forelegs and on his maw. None of the blood was Rime's.

Blood covered Polar's neck and chest, as well as his paws and face. Three deep, leaking cuts stained his face. They made their way across his snout, leaving several clean cuts that fell along his brow, down the side of his face, to along his snout and to his nose.

Mamba also stood untouched, save for the blanket of blood covering his tail-barb. He stood restlessly, pacing around them. Mire was laying on his stomach, the scratches upon his back numerous. Thanks to his thick scales though, he only had a few true wounds on his back. The three that ran were still relatively safe.

"What the hell just happened!?" Seal was the first to screech,

"Well, we were obviously ambushed for the fun of it." Rime growled irritably. "And that was all that was to her; fun."

"I thought Scarlett was dead." Firebreather sobbed, tears in her eyes from the traumatic experience of watching one of her closest friends kill other living dragons. She had seen all of it, and the blood covering Polar did not at all help. "Why is she still alive? Why is she here? What does she want with us?" The Terrified NightWing was enveloped in the wings of Peregrine, who stroked her head and whispered encouraging words.

Polar looked to his feet and sighed. "Whatever the reason, we need to find a safe place." Polar took a second to look to the stars, staring at them for a second before looking back down. "Based on the stars, if we move north, we should make it to the Scorpion's Den by day break, but that is only if we move now." The IceWing took one looked at his tired, ragged party. He could see Seal as she stayed close to Rime, not wanting to leave him. She was strong, yes, but not experienced like himself or Rime.

"We will move tomorrow." Polar said to them. "Till then, rest." The IceWing said. Sighing, he flopped down, rubbing his bloody hide against the sand to clean himself off. It worked to an extent, and was even more effective once he wetted the sand down with his ice. After a while, Peregrine came by and laid at his side. She gave him a small smile, but it was obvious she was on the verge of breaking. Just like him, she didn't; after all, she could lean on Polar, and use his strength when she didn't have any.

"Those cuts," Peregrine said to him. "They make you look like a soldier." She told him coyly. Polar started slightly. At those words, he could only think of his upcoming role in the future, to be the Soldier of Irony.

"Your face, it will scar." Peregrine told him. "I feel terrible that it happened to you." She stated to him. She leaned in to clean his wound, but was interrupted by a sneer.

"Of course you feel terrible when his face is marred." Rime stated with a snarl. Seal thumped him with her tail.

"Not the time." She growled to him. Peregrine said nothing, only sighed and lowered her head.

"Rime, may I speak with you?" Polar asked sharply. The IceWing shrugged and stood up. Polar tried to stand, but decided that it was too much effort to stand. He was just so tired. He asked to Peregrine go and lay somewhere else for the moment while he spoke with his older brother. Rime settled himself beside his younger brother.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why do you hate Peregrine? I love her dearly, but you despise her." Polar stated pointedly. Rime scoffed.

"Hate her? Of course I hate her. She is my opposite. Everything I stand for, she opposes, whether knowingly or not. It would make sense for me to hate her." Rime stated casually.

"But I am your opposite as well." Polar said. "And you love me."

"You are my compliment." Rime said slightly irately. "You don't contradict me. We work together to fulfil our goals; me and Peregrine have different goals"

"Rime, there is more to this that you are not telling me." Polar said to him. "Brother, I love Peregrine. I wish to spend my life with her, to raise a family with her." The IceWing said. "And I would rather not sever our bond because of her."

"Then leave her." Rime snapped. "I am your flesh and blood after all."

"But I love both of you." Polar insisted. "This not a choice that I wish to make. We both know who I will choose." Rime was silent for a moment,

"Of course I do. You would choose her over me. After all, we are brothers; we will always be comrades, regardless of what we have done to each other." The IceWing stopped. When he spoke, his voice was uncertain. "Right?"

Polar finally realized something. "Is this what your hate for Peregrine is about?" Rime was silent for a minute before speaking.

"When we were young, we were inseparable. Everything we did together. Everything we had was shared. We were brothers. But now, you embrace her. Something that contradicts me, my complete opposite. Then you would chose that over me. Me, the one that fought for you, alongside you. I am your brother. I love you. We are family." Rime paused and closed his eyes. "But you would choose the thing that opposes me in every way. Polar, I do not want to lose you to something like that." Polar listened to this, then put a wing over Rime's shoulder.

"Rime, you need to let go. We have to separate. We are still brothers, but that does not mean that we be together at all times. We can separate. You have to let me go." The younger brother told his older brother, who merely sighed.

"One of three," Rime said. "You are one of three people that actually love me in this world. And I am supposed to give you up?"

"You think I will abandon you when I leave?" Polar asked, a little smirk on his lips. "Come on. We are brothers. I can't abandon you, ever. Okay?" Rime closed his eyes and thought for a long time.

"I'll give Peregrine a chance." he said. As he looked down for a response, he found that Polar had actually fallen asleep. 'Must be tired from fighting.' Rime thought to himself as he laid his head on his paws, just like his brother beside him.

"'Night, brother." Rime said, then actually smiled.

≤Ω≥

Rime awoke the next morning before anyone else. His brother was still asleep against his side. It had been many years since they had last slept side-by-side; they used to do it frequently when they were younger.

"Get up." Rime said to his younger brother. "We have to go." The younger IceWing didn't make any movement. Rime let out an annoyed sigh and threw his weight at his brother, attempting to knock him to his side and wake him.

Polar fell to his side, his head limply flopping onto the sand. His maw fell open and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Rime was getting worried. He looked over his brother. His eyes were only half open, and were glassy and empty.

"Polar?" Rime leaned down, placing his ears upon Polar's chest to listen for a heartbeat. There was none. Rime rose his head again, looking at the empty face of his beloved younger brother. Leaning down his head shakily, he sniffed the exposed scratches along the side of his face. There was a slight rancid smell from the cuts. Rime sat on his haunches, staring down at his younger brother. Slowly, he tilted his head to the sky. It was red, stained by the unshed blood of his beloved brother. His maw slowly opened, and a shrill, strangled, pining cry of agony in its purest form, poured past his lips and into the early morning sky.

The birth of this day marked the death of Polar.

≤Ω≥

All of his comrades were assembled around Rime as he breathed his frost over his brother. Firebreather sobbed and bawled like a child, while peregrine too cried. her sobbing was very soft, as she still had her wings wrapped around Firebreather as she comforted her.

Rime opened his mouth and allowed his frost breath to fall from his jaws. The ice froze the dead dragon, preserving Polar's body and protecting it from the scavengers. Mamba and Mire assisted in lowering Polar's lifeless body into a shallow grave. It was filled in, leaving Rime to brood over it. It only took a minute to feel a warm body press itself under his wing. Rime let his head drop into his lover's shoulder as tears dripped from his eyes. Rime did not sob. He rarely cried. Seal moved around to his front and wrapped her wings around him, gently rocking the grieving IceWing as his salty tears wetted her shoulder. He stood there in her embrace till wingbeats approached them. There was a loud thump, followed by the landing of dragons. Rime wiped his face on his wing as he turned to face those that arrived.

Webs lay on the ground. He was bloody and battered, wheezing each breath as he struggled to breath. Scarlet stood above him, her disfigured face representing her soul perfectly. Webs pushed himself up. His lips parted as he began to speak.

"I am s-" Scarlet's paw slammed into the back of his neck, pinning it the the ground. She smiled as she dug her claws into the back of Web's neck, then jerked back. Rime watched as Scarlet repeatedly slashed at the back of Webs neck, Seal huddling under his wing as she pressed her face into Rime's chest to avoid the sight. With those poisoned claws, Rime would not take the chance of fighting her. As soon as Web's body was limp and lifeless, Scarlet looked up.

"What was quite a thrilling night you gave me." She said to Rime. "But looks like your brother isn't here anymore. So sad." The rest of Scarlet's troop circled around the group, but after Polar's death and Webs being killed in front of them, no one had the will to fight.

"One of three." Rime said to Scarlet.

"Excuse me?"

"You have killed one of three people who love me." The IceWing said as he took several steps to the usurped queen. He was taller than her. "For that, I am making you this promise; I will not waste any of your time. I will not allow you to live one more second then you have to." Rime swore to her.

"What a thrilling promise." Scarlet grinned, then turned and walked away.

"Soldiers, secure the. When we get home, we have some thrilling new contestants."

**A/N: Yep, that happened. What did you think, he was gonna be the main character? Nope, that's Rime's role. I look forward to your reviews.**

* * *

**SOLI DEO GLORIA**


End file.
